Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Info
by dai.the.writer
Summary: This is a new story on Quinn and Jeff from Glee
1. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Info

Jeff and Quinn.

This is a story about Jeff Warbler and Quinn Fabray based on Riker's really cute crush on Dianna. I think it is absolutely adorable and they definitely deserve a storyline on the show because Quinn needs to date a guy that's not gonna treat her like shit and who she's not gonna treat like shit and who better than a dapper-ass Warbler from Dalton Academy?

Yeah, no one. Even I would like a Warbler boyfriend. (In my dreams...)

Anyways, this might end up being only a short story, I am not too sure but I hope you enjoy it anyways. And I hope Quinn dates Jeff on Glee. It will be amazingly cute, no matter how high Quinn's standards may be or her attitude for popularity.

Because I don't know too much about Jeff the Warbler, I'm going to be making up some of the information, so he'll be a sorta-original-character person. But the story will be cute, I promise. And, in this fic, Dalton Academy is only about 30 minutes away. 20, if you speed. I know that's not the normal but that's how it's gonna be.

Enjoy, guys. This is my first story on this sight so let's hope it'll be great.

~Dai 3333 (:


	2. A Little Note about Butterfly

**A Little Note!**

Most of the chapters, I noticed, that when I put in the breaks, it just didn't appear at all so I promise from now on it'll be there. Starting after Chapter 5 because I can't really edit it now! I'm so extremely sorry if you feel confused and I'm so sorry my lovelies! =D I promise after Part 5 it'll get better!

~ Daii x333


	3. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part One

Dalton Academy, Home of the Warblers.

Quinn sat on the hood of her car as she waited for Kurt to come out. Ever since Kurt transferred back to McKinley High from Dalton, she noticed that Kurt was a little more than bummed he didn't get to see his boyfriend every single day. So, she gave Blaine a call and here she was, waiting for their little lunch date to be over. She figured since Kurt and her had lunch and then a free period, she might as well do him a favor. She didn't mind eating lunch alone at her car. She thought it peaceful.

The whole Dalton campus was able to be seen from across the street where she parked. She enjoyed the shade of the tree and her sandwich. Anything to get away from McKinley where Rachel and Finn were probably eating together. Sam and Mercedes were laughing their asses off and Lauren Zizes and Puck were chillin' and stealin' shit. Where Santana and Brittany would be looking in mirrors to check their makeup and Tina and Mike sat happily being Asian and in love.

Quinn looked down as she ate her sandwich, focusing on the magazine in front of her. There were so many cute dresses that she loved and she needed to buy if she wanted to be elected as Prom Queen at Senior Prom. But lately, she just felt bummed about Prom. The idea wasn't as appealing to her anymore. the popularity, the votes, the crown... everything felt lost.

Before, she felt the pressure to be perfect weigh down on her shoulders. She had been pregnant and everybody thought that that would stop her. She just wanted to prove that it wouldn't. She could still be the perfect Quinn she tried so hard to always be. But, lately, that didn't matter.

She checked the time. 12:15. She only had 45 minutes to spare.

She looked up as she saw a group of guys in uniform wander out of the gates and to their cars on the lot. A lot of them, she noticed, were Warblers. She could tell by their hair and faces. But one Warbler stood out from all the rest. It was hard to miss his blonde hair, that was taller than all the rest of the dark haired boys in the crowd. He was lanky and tall and always had a big smile on his face. He was kinda hard to miss.

Although, so was she.

As Nick and Jeff walked out of the gate, they could see a girl sitting on top of her car hood, reading a magazine and eating. It's hard to miss a girl, especially in a school of all boys. She sat still.

"Hey, that's Quinn." Nick said to Jeff. He looked closer.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "She came to drop Kurt off. I think she's waiting for him."

"Aw, man, dude. Are we gonna make her eat by herself?"

Jeff laughed. "It's better than us torturing her with our personalities."

Nick made a concerned face. Once again, Jeff found himself doing whatever Nick wanted to do. That was his best friend, and he KNEW when Nick was determined to do something. "Oh, come on." he said.

He dragged Nick by the arm and they crossed the street.

"Hey Quinn!" Jeff said. She looked up, surprised. She was sitting in the shade, her legs crossed. Her jeans and shirt hung around her. She looked like a perfect fall butterfly, Jeff noticed.

"Hello." she said.

"Umm, we don't know if you know us but-"

"I do." She answered back with a smile. "You're Nick and you're Jeff. Kurt talks about you guys. He said you guys are attached at the hip."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Sorta." they said in unison. "Kurt talks about you guys a lot too." Jeff said.

"We were wondering why you were sitting alone?"

"I'm just waiting for Kurt is all." she said.

"Alone?" Nick asked.

"Yep."

"Not anymore." They both said. They both walked to opposite sides of her and sat down. She smiled genuinely. "You guys really don't have to do that. I'll be alright."

"How rude of us..." Nick said.

"We forgot to ask if you wanted company or if you wanted to be alone..." Jeff said.

"But, only because we forgot to care."

Quinn laughed. The first genuine laugh she had in a while. "I would love company, but I don't want you guys to go out of your way..."

"Oh please." they both laughed. "It's no problem at all." Nick said.

"In all honesty, I'm sick of hanging with guys all the time." Jeff said.

"It's refreshing to know that we have someone to make GOOD conversation with." Nick mentioned.

"Well, I guess that's good." Quinn said.

"What are you reading?" Nick asked. They both laid down on there back on the hood, Quinn turned to face them. "A magazine."

"Oooohhhh!" Nick said. "What's going on with Brad and Angelina."

"Dude, that's like three years ago." Jeff said. "What about R-Patz and K-Stew?"

"You guys are insane."

"Maybe." they said.

Jeff caught Quinn's eye for a second and he saw the brown in her eyes with intense feeling. The green was barely able to be seen, but he could see it, mostly because his eyes were a deep hazel as well. He's liked to think he was the only one with hazel eyes but that doesn't seem to be the case. She saw something in his eyes, something she liked and she quickly looked away, but she smiled down into the magazine.

Although nobody could see, Nick lifted his eyebrows and looked at both of them. He took the hint. He smiled.

"It's not a magazine for gossip. It's fashion magazine. I'm just looking at some dresses." Quinn answered, nonchalantly.

"See anything good?"

"Umm, maybe." she said.

"Let me see." Nick said. He sat up and looked as she pointed to two dresses she was interested in. One was yellow with green and pink irises scattered all over it. The other was a simple that was light shade of green. "Hmmm..." he said.

"I like the ones with the irises on it. I'm a complete and total sucker for irises. They're the most beautiful flower, like, ever." Jeff said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, that one is my favorite too. " Nick said. "It goes with your hair and eyes. And you sorta have that butterfly look."

"Butterfly?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Jeff continued. "Like, you just look like a butterfly, yah know? What you're wearing. Your hair. Your face."

"We should call her Butterfly." Nick said.

"Yeah, you're officially Butterfly." Jeff said.

"Wow. I already have a nickname."

"And that dress goes perfect with it." Nick said.

"I didn't know you guys were so into fashion."

"Kurt." they said together again.

"Ahh," she said.

"He sort of had a big influence on us when he was here."

"Yeah, he told us not to be afraid of fashion." Nick said.

"That we can be into whatever we want proudly because what everybody else says doesn't matter." Jeff continued.

"We all miss him a lot." Nick mentioned. "He was the one that kept us on our toes, laughing with his funny stories."

"And Blaine was so much happier when he was here." Jeff mentioned. "But, I guess that's what it's all about right. You like someone because when you're with them, you're happy and you feel like you can do absolutely anything. That's what loves about."

"Yeah," Nick went on. "It's that feeling that, you know everything is going to be okay, because that person just makes it that way for you."

Quinn smiled at both of them. "I've never met two guys cooler than you too."

"AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Nick said happily, his black hair shaking with his arms, which were outstretched.

Quinn laughed loudly. Jeff was surprised at the butterflies he got when she laughed.

"Aww, crap. I forgot Jimmy inside." Nick said. Jeff looked at him.

"Go get it then."

"Jimmy?" Quinn asked.

"His Jimmy Neutron lunchbox that he's had since we met. He refuses to let it go." Jeff explained.

"It's memories, okay?" he said, smiling a little. "I'll be right back."

"Kay." Jeff said.

"Hurry back." Quinn said.

As Nick left, Quinn turned her attention to Jeff. "I love Irises too. I think they're beautiful."

"They are." Jeff said, looking at her. "Kinda like you."

Quinn smiled a cheeky smile. "That was corny."

"No, it was just classic. I'm a classic kind of person." Jeff went on.

"You have a lot of confidence." Quinn noted.

"It's not confidence if your honest." he said.

"Well played." she also said.

Jeff laughed and looked at the sky. The clouds were just slightly moving over the sun, making small patches of shadow. Ohio was nice but it's not one of the places he would have chosen to live. Maybe one day, he'd move out to New York, or Florida, or California. Nick always said that he would love to live in the mountains and woods, where he could be a writer. His dreams consisted of writing and being a singer. Jeff only had "rockstar" on his mind. The Warblers were a start.

"So, why did you wait here for Kurt, why didn't you go back to McKinley? One of us would have drove him home." Jeff asked, sitting up.

"I just...didn't want to be at McKinley, is all."

"Why not?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Quinn didn't answer. Instead, she just looked at him. He got the hint and muttered, "Oh...". He gave her a warming smile. She gave a small one back.

"Well, if it's any consolation," he said, "Whoever hurt you was an idiot."

"Does that make me an idiot?" Quinn retorted.

He smiled. "Let me rephrase that. Whoever told you that you're hurting yourself is an idiot." he said. "There is always someone who started your hurt. You could never hurt yourself unless someone tells you that so much that you begin to believe it."

Quinn's heart warmed a little on the inside. Nobody had ever told her that it wasn't her own fault. That it was the worlds instead.

"Just remember, there will always be a couch in our dorm for you to sleep on and eat on whenever you feel like you don't belong somewhere." Jeff mentioned.

"Oh yeah," came Nick's voice. "Whenever you want, you just show up. We love company and we never turn anybody down. Hey Jeff, remember that time that fugitive-"

"LET'S NOT!" Jeff said, quickly and loudly. Nick shut up and laughed.

For the next fifteen minutes, they talk about Dalton, their friends, the Warblers, the New Directions and making plans to go out sometime.

"Sure thing, guys. I'll tell you what, the next time I come to drop Kurt off, I'll give you guys a call."

Nick and Jeff nodded and they all exchanged numbers. Just as Quinn packed up her lunch, Kurt arrived.

"Hey guys. I see you've met Quinn." he said, holding onto the strap of his bag.

"Yeah, she's awesome." Nick said.

"A total sweetheart." Jeff said.

"They decided to keep me company while you were on your date. But we've gotta get back (a.n. to Hogwarts?), or we'll be late for Schuester." Quinn said. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

Both of then nodded and waved as they walked back to campus. When Nick was sure Quinn's car was gone, he hit Jeff on the arm.

"OW! Dude!"

"You totally like Quinn."

"Stop it." Jeff said.

"No way, dude. You have a crush on her!"

"So what if I do?"

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" Nick said, laughing at him.

"I just met her okay? It's nothing."

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked faster to the C Wing, where their history class would be starting.

"Oh, Jeff. What are we gonna do with you?" Nick said.

"You're gonna have to strap me down if you keep talking." Jeff answered.

"Okay, Dude. I'll stop. But just remember what Kurt told us about Quinn. She really only cares about being popular and she's been pregnant before."

"Why should that matter?"

Nick, for the first time, didn't seem to have an answer to Jeff's question. "Listen," Jeff began. "I don't like judging people on their past. If you remember correctly, I have quite the past myself and I really wouldn't like if someone knew about it, gave me one look, and pinned me as pathetic, so I am not going to do it to someone else. Did it seem like you were talking to a snobby cheerleader? Or a whore?"

"No. Butterfly is really sweet and nice."

"Exactly. People change. If I could do it, so could anybody else in the world. So, I thing she's pretty. She's probably not even interested."

"Not by the way she was looking at you."

"But, who's to say she hasn't stopped trusting guys all together after she got pregnant. That's a hard thing to gain back."

As they got to the door of their history classroom, they had to part, but Nick grabbed his friend and said one last thing.

"You said it yourself. You've changed. Why can't she?"

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked, turning down the radio.

"Nothing much. They saw me eating alone, and recognized me, so they came to keep me company. They're sweet."

"The sweetest." Kurt replied. "But how did you even get their attention?"

"I don't know. They came to me. Why, is it hard to get their attention?"

"Well, kinda. They're always doing things with each other."

"Well, I think any straight guy at that school would take any chance they got to talk to a girl during a school day." Quinn laughed, turning on the street that led miles to McKinley.

"Touche." he said. Quinn smiled.

"Jeff is pretty cute."

Kurt's head whipped around so fast, that Quinn had thought he broke it. "What?" She said.

"You like Jeff?"

"Well no I didn't exactly say-"

"OH! MY! GOD! DOES HE LIKE YOU? DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER? DID HE FLIRT WITH YOU?"

"KURT!" Quinn said. "Relax. Yes, he flirted with me and yes I got his number."

"That's cute." Kurt said. "Jeff's super nice. Are you gonna date him?"

"Kurt-"

"Listen Quinn. I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of seeing you date assholes and seeing you cheat on guys FOR an asshole. So, if you want someone who's going to treat you right, Jeff is the guy. But you have to treat him right too."

Quinn didn't say anything. She knew that she should feel offended, but she knew Kurt wouldn't care if she was or wasn't.

But Quinn had a lot to think about. So she was glad for the silence on the way back to school.


	4. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Two

"Hey, Fabray! What's crackin'?" Lauren's voice echoed across the hall.

"Nothing much, Lauren. You?"

"Being the Zizes." she replied. "Wanna walk together?"

"Sure." Quinn smiled. She closed her locker and joined Lauren on the way to the choir room.

"I didn't see you at lunch today. I didn't have anyone to give a cookie to." Lauren joked.

Quinn laughed. "I went to drop Kurt off at Dalton and then I waited for him. I probably won't be a lunch much anymore. I'm gonna start leaving to go get lunch somewhere else."

Quinn shrugged. Before Lauren got to question her, Schuester was pushing them both into the room.

"Let's get in here ladies, we got some exciting news to talk about."

Quinn took her seat, next to Mike Chang, the only person who she felt didn't want to purposely hurt her. He smiled at her and said, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Okay guys, listen up." Schue started. "We've got a duet performance coming up."

Quinn's stomach did a double over. She didn't want to do another duet. Everybody looked faithfully at their partners and no one even looked at her.

"But this time, it'll be different." Schuester said. "Now, I've decided that the New Directions need a little more publicity, so what I've decided to do...is this. I want you to find a partner that's NOT in this Glee Club."

Quinn's ears and attention perked up.

"It has to be someone that's not in this club. Someone from the outside. Someone that you think would be perfect for you AND would bring in a large crowd."

Kurt raised his hand. "So, someone to sing in a public performance with, that's not in this club."

"Yes."

"Anyone?"

"Well, I would like it to be someone around the same age but if worst comes to worst than yes, anyone."

"What am I going to get when I win?" Rachel said. Everybody rolled there eyes.

"It's not a contest it's to showcase talent. Show's in two weeks. In the auditorium. Start getting to thinking."

Quinn stood quiet as everybody talked. She could see Kurt already texting his fingers away. To Blaine, no doubt. She thought long and hard on someone, but all she could think about was Jeff and her singing on the auditorium stage. She smiled to herself.

Finn looked her way but she ignored him and looked at the time. 3:00.

"Perfect." Quinn muttered. She grabbed her phone and walked over towards the door as quietly as possible, but everybody watched her moves. She hovered in the doorway, everybody curiously watching her.

"What do you think she's doing?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. Do you think she knows someone who could sing with her?" Rachel asked.

They all turned to Finn. "I don't know anything." he responded. "She never said she knew anyone."

"I know." Kurt said. Every bodies head turned to him. "OH!" he said. "And NOBODY is allowed to have a Warbler as a partner. Two is enough."

"Two?"

Out in the doorway, Quinn was listening to the song play on the other side. She laughed at the dorky Star Wars ringtone that played in the background.

"Hey Quinn." Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff."

"I didn't think you'd want to hang so soon." He laughed.

"Actually, me either. But I've gotta ask you something. Do you feel like going to McDonalds at 4:30?"

"Sure. What do you need though?" he asked.

"A favor." she smiled.

"What KIND of favor?" Jeff laughed.

"A singing favor." she said.

"I'm interested. Where do I pick you up?" he said.

"I'll meet you at the McDonalds off the parkway." she said.

"See you then, Butterfly."

"Oh God." she laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye." Quinn said. "OH and I like your callback." she muttered.

"Shut up." he said, and the line went dead.

She walked back happily and was greeted by a smiling Kurt. Quinn smiled, cheekily. "Don't even."

Kurt grabbed her hands and jumped up and down in front of her. "He didn't say yes yet, Kurt."

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled and straddled her like a teddy bear. Behind Kurt's head, everybody was staring curiously.

The only thought in Quinn's mind was 'None of your guys FUCKING business.'

"Hello, GORGEOUS!"

Quinn looked around as she exited McKinley. A bright red jeep caught her eye and she looked at the tall guy in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She would never have noticed who it was had it not been for the blonde hair and the smile.

She walked over. "What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Kurt said your phone died but you changed the plans and I was supposed to meet you here."

Quinn looked stunned for a minute and then she shook her head laughing. Jeff put his head back against his car. "He's butting in." Jeff said.

"Really badly." Quinn laughed, as she spoke. She couldn't help it.

"Alright. Why don't you get in? We'll come back and get your car after." Jeff said. Quinn smiled.

She noticed Jeff's gaze look around her and crease his eyebrows. "What?" she said.

"Your friends seem very interested in me."

Quinn didn't turn around. "It's none of their business. They've never cared about me before. They shouldn't start now."

Jeff looked at her, straight into the eyes. There was something sad about her eyes. Something he couldn't quite place but he knew he had seen it before. In his own eyes, only a few years back. He smiled the best smile he could muster, trying to make her feel better. "Well, then, Butterfly," he started, opening the passenger side door for her, "Let's leave them guessing."

He smirked at her as he held the door open, but she couldn't stop smiling to make a remark back. She climbed in without hesitation, and jumped in the seat. When Jeff got in on the other side she said, "Just pull up to Kurt walking."

"Okay." he said.

Jeff moved his car into the road and pulled up beside Kurt, who was walking to Finn's car. "Hey," she said. He turned his head and smiled at them. Jeff shook his head.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Jeff, what a wonderful surprise."

"Oh shut it." Quinn smiled at him. "We know it was you."

"Yeah, stop butting in." Jeff said from the driver's seat.

Quinn grabbed her car keys from her backpack and she tossed them at Kurt through the open window. "Take my car tonight, and pick me up tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Will do, my lovely Quinn." he said. Then he turned to keep walking. "Have fun!" he yelled.

Quinn shook her head as she pulled onto the road.

Just as their car left the parking lot, Kurt was caught up to by Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Rachel, Finn and Sam.

"What was all that about?" Mercedes asked.

"What was what about?" Kurt said, playing dumb.

"Oh please." Rachel said. "We mean Quinn getting into the car with the cute blonde kid."

"Oh! That's Jeff. He's from Dalton. They're going to hang out. Quinn is allowed to have friend that aren't in the Glee Club and nobody owns her. She's allowed to be friend with whomever she wants."

"That looked like more than friendship." Finn noticed.

"It looked like she was interested." Tina said.

Kurt stopped as he got to Quinn's car and turned to face them all.

"You guys are just mad because her life isn't messed up. She's finding herself and she's fixing herself. Quinn Fabray is changing and so, if we both like hanging around with the Dalton boys who are our F-R-I-E-N-D-S," Kurt said, emphasizing the words, "we can. I'm changing too. So, the best thing to do, is leave her alone and let her fix her life because at least half of you are responsible for ruining it."

With that, Kurt got into Quinn's car and Put it quickly into reverse. He backed up and pulled out, leaving a group of stunned singers behind.

"I'll have a large Number 5 and medium Number 13 with two cokes and two strawberry dollar sundaes to stay. And a second Number 13 to go." Jeff ordered. When he paid the cashier, he turned to Quinn. "I have to get something for Nick. The food at Dalton sucks."

"I think it's wonderful." Quinn said.

"How would you know? You've never tasted Dalton food before."

"I meant you ordering him food." Quinn noted.

"He would do the same for me." Jeff mentioned. "And get me a toy with it."

Quinn laughed. "I meant, the friendship you guys have. It's..."

"Classic?" he laughed, as they took there seats in the booth.

Quinn just smiled and sighed. She took a sip of her drink and opened her McNuggets. "Not the word I would have used but a good word, all together."

"It's because we have known each other since we were in seventh grade at Dalton. He's seen me through my worst and best. We've helped each other through it." Jeff said, biting into his burger.

"I wish there was someone there for me through everything that's still by my side today." Quinn noted.

"My guess is that you've been through a lot." Jeff said, looking at her.

Quinn gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, but that's a story for another time. What I really wanted was to ask you a question."

"Ask away." he said.

Quinn explained what had been explained to her in Glee Club just previously and Jeff kept his attention with her the entire time. When she was done she said, "...and I was wondering if maybe you would be the one to sing with me."

Jeff didn't even hesitate. "I would love to! I'd be an honor. But I must tell you, I don't have the strongest set of pipes but I would love to perform with you."

"I don't care if you can't sing at all." Quinn noted. "I just want you on the stage with me."

"Why?"

Quinn hesitated. "Because you're the only person I could even imagine singing with on that stage and feeling like myself."

Jeff smiled and there was a pause.

"And Nick of course, but I mean, I had to pick and however cute I think his Jimmy Neutron lunchbox is, I don't think it would impress people too much. And also, he said it earlier, he's more of a writer than a performer anyways. You probably live to perform."

"Only a little bit." Jeff said. They finished their McDonalds and headed out the door. Jeff held the door open for her.

"Is one of the classes at Dalton Chivalry 101?" Quinn joked.

Jeff laughed. "No, but it was always in my mother's conduct that I respect girls. I sorta grew up with a father who... didn't." Jeff mentioned. His tone implied that he wanted to stop talking about it, so Quinn said, "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was." he said. They stood at the passenger side door, Quinn's back against the car. Jeff stood there, the sadness in his eyes, Quinn saw it perfect. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She understood what it's like to have a mother leave you.

"I understand, what it's like." She said. "I'm sure you're mother didn't want to leave you. Mine chose to disown me as her child out of shame, which made me shameful. You were right earlier. I didn't hurt myself. Other people hurt me so much, I started to believe I did. But not anymore." she said.

"Do you think it was fate that we met today and then you just so happen to have an assignment for Glee Club...?" Jeff murmured.

"Yeah." Quinn whispered. "I do."

At first, both of them thought that was the perfect blissful moment for a kiss. But, both of them seemed to change their minds. Instead, Jeff grabbed her hand from his face and held it in his. He opened the passenger side door. "You'll learn pretty soon, my philosophies tend to be right."

Quinn just laughed and got in.

The door slammed behind her and she watched as Jeff walked around the car to the driver's side door. Before he reached it though, she slammed down on the lock and locked the door. When he pulled it open, the door remained shut. She stuck out her tongue at him from inside the car.

"Wow!" he noted. "Because I definitely don't already have the keys in my hand."

Jeff unlocked the car door and opened it. He climbed into his drivers seat. "That was a stupid joke."

"Hey," she said, playfully hitting his arm. He smiled at her as he pulled out of his spot on the lot.

Quinn spoke. "Well, don't you like saying you fooled someone, even if it was only for a stupid moment?"

Jeff looked at her, across the seats. He wanted to say something witty, or even funny back but he had no words. What she had said was right; he did. All he did was smile and get on the parkway to take her home.


	5. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Three

When Quinn came into school the next day, she stopped at her locker. Finn was standing there. She walked up next to him, and smiled friendly. "Hey." she said.

"Hi." he said. The silence was palpable but Quinn didn't mind. Her thoughts were consumed with Jeff. What he was doing, who he was with, if he was thinking about her too...

"...right?" Finn asked. She turned to him for a moment, confused. Then she shook her head and said, "Sorry. What was that?"

"I said," he stated again, "That guy who picked up... he was a Warbler right?"

"Oh, Jeff?" she said. "Yeah, we were hanging out yesterday. I made friends with a bunch of the Warbler guys..." she said nonchalantly. And by 'a bunch' she meant Jeff, Blaine, and Nick. But they could also count as a million guys with all the compliments and smiles they give. She smiled at Finn.

"Oh, that's nice." He said. She tried not to show any satisfaction of the fact that she finally had people that made her semi-happy. Especially Jeff. But by the look on Finn's face she didn't do such a great job of it.

"Well, I guess Glee Club isn't enough." he retorted.

Quinn didn't get upset. Instead, she gave him a look that said 'Are you out of your mind?' and then one that said it all. "I don't need to explain anything to you, Finn Hudson, or my feelings towards the Glee Club. You know damn well that I would kill for any _one_ of those guys in there, _even_ Rachel if it meant keeping them by my side. Face it, Finn, what I do or who I'm friends with is none of your business anymore. I am allowed to have more than the friends I have in the Glee Club. As a matter of fact, I take pride in being able to even make a friend after everything I've been through. You're not allowed into my personal life anymore, Finn, no matter how much I care about you. So, please, don't reprimand me over this." Quinn stated. She stated it as calmly as she could, without getting angry. It was, infact, because she wasn't angry. She wasn't frustrated. She was just tired of him butting in.

When he didn't respond, she said her final words on the matter. "I am changing Finn, just like you did. So let me."

She stalked away, leaving Finn standing there in shock.

"What was that about?" Rachel said.

"Closure." Finn said back. Rachel didn't seem happy about it. She seemed suspicious and would be for the rest of the day. But Finn grabbed her hand with a smile and they walked the halls together.

However accomplished Quinn had felt at making that statement, she felt dreadful as well. That was hard thing to do, in her standards, and she felt bummed. Extremely bummed.

She sat in her seat at the back of history and looked at the lesson. It was one she already knew too well. She had spent her entire summer staring at the textbook. She found history to be one of the things she immersed her soul into over the summer to distract her from all the drama and feelings she had. Along with singing, knitting, watching movies, reading magazines, and acting.

She knew everything there was to know. Just as the bell rang, she felt a vibration coming from her side pocket of her backpack. She checked it. It was Nick, with just the perfect timing. His name popped up as a conversation on her iPhone4.

Nick: 'BUTTERFLY! I wanted to ask you if you were coming for lunch again?'

You: 'NEUTRON! This morning, I wasn't going to, but after what just happened, I might.'

Nick: 'Aww, Butterfly. What happened?'

You: 'Something with my ex. Long story. I want to see you but I don't have gas.'

Nick: 'Jeff and I will come to you, then.'

You: 'Are you sure? Dalton is 30 minutes away... Are you allowed to leave campus?'

Nick: 'Yes, we're allowed. And don't even sweat it. Jeff and I have free after lunch. We'll see you at 12.'

You: 'YAY! I'm excited. Thanks for doing this, you guys are awesome. (: '

Nick: 'Anything for our Butterfly. (: Jeff doesn't stop talking about you. You guys are crushing hard.'

You: 'Ohhhhhhhh stopppp. It's none of your business.'

Nick: 'I. Am. Hurt. :( But, since I know all the secrets, you might want me in your business ;) '

You: 'What do you know? '

Nick: 'That's classified, Butterfly. See you in a bit.'

You: 'Bye Nick.'

Quinn couldn't think that she could have asked for a better friend than Nick. He was so sweet, honest and kind. And he knew about her big crush on Jeff. She hoped he wouldn't be one of those people that once they met, they talked all the time then after they were bored with each other, they stopped. She hated when that happened. It sucked that things had to work out that way.

The bell went off and she hurried to her next class, anxious for lunch time. She could have never been happier that they were coming to see her. She always felt out of place, but she felt that maybe she could start over with these guys.

As she sat down in her English class, she felt her heart leap to her throat. Kurt walked in and she waved him over. "Hi!" she said to him.

"Hey! So, Finn is letting me take his car today, so I can drive this time to Dalton if you want."

"Actually, both Jeff and Nick are coming to see me today for lunch."

"Oh, really!"

"Yep."

Kurt just smiled. "This is cute. This is so very cute."

Quinn smiled to herself, hiding herself behind her blonde hair.

"Are you coming, today?" Blaine's voice said over Kurt's.

"I'm already on my way. Hey, did you know that Jeff and Nick are best friends with Quinn?"

"I was only slightly aware of it. I overheard Jeff talking about Quinn today to Nick, but I didn't know they were hanging out."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, well, Jeff might have a new girlfriend soon."

"Oh really?" Blaine said, amusement present in his voice.

"Really." Kurt said. "I admire his feelings for her even though he knows what happened in her past."

"Yeah, well, Jeff hasn't had the best past either. If anyone understands, it's Jeff."

"Yeah, I forgot about his past." Kurt said. There was silence. "OHMYGOD! THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

Blaine laughed and said, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Where do you want us to meet you?"

"At the edge of the parking lot, there are three empty spaces. You should see my car. It's off to the side, next to a big tree."

"Will do." Jeff said. He hung up and looked around. In the distance, he saw a girl, with a dress knee high standing at the edge of the parking lot. Jeff pointed and Nick pulled his BMW into the lot and parked next to her car.

"BUTTERFLY!" Nick said, jumping out of the car and giving Quinn a hug. Jeff smiled at his friend as he got out of the car. Nick had one of the most whole hearts he ever knew. He was more accepting than anybody Jeff could have ever known. He was generally a happy kid. Nick LIVED to make people smile, and Quinn was just another one of those people Nick wanted to make happy.

Quinn let go of Nick and smiled at Jeff. "Hey." He said, pulling her into a bear hug and straddling her against her car. She didn't seem to mind. She laughed in his ear and said, "Hey."

When he let go, he stepped back. "I see you guys went for the inconspicuous look?" Quinn mentioned.

Both Nick and Jeff had taken off there Dalton jackets. Nick was in a blazer and Jeff was wearing a white, button down shirt and a tie. Both of them looked relatively normal.

"Yeah, it's good to get away." Nick said.

"Those jackets kill us." Jeff mentioned

For the next ten minutes, they positioned themselves on the grass, sitting on extra blankets and sweaters Nick had in his car. They were blocked by their cars from the rest of the school. Nobody would even know that they were here.

"Thanks for coming guys." Quinn noted, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No problem." Nick said, opening up Jimmy.

"Anything for you, Butterfly. Now what happened with Finn?" Jeff asked.

Quinn swallowed her sandwich. "He's just... trying to get in my business."

"Did you tell him to mind HIS business before he gets into other peoples?" Nick said. "Because from what I hear when Kurt is around, he's got quite the problems of his own."

"I did, infact, tell him to mind his own business." Quinn stated. "I told him he had no business poking into my social life anymore. That he doesn't get to know anything about me anymore. He lost that right, a long time ago."

Jeff smiled at Quinn. "That's really brave of you. I'm extremely proud."

Quinn's eyes lit up a little. The spark coming off of them was directed straight towards Jeff. Nick smiled and decided to butt in. "Well, I bet that out a little bit of a bummer on your day. I'm glad I texted you when I did."

"You guys are honestly, like, lifesavers."

"I always like being referred to as candy." Nick said, cheekily taking a bite of his apple. "So, what songs are you guys gonna sing?"

Quinn shrugged. She didn't find it surprising that Nick knew about the performance. She had to get used to the fact that if she told Jeff anything, she might as well have told Nick too. "I haven't decided. Is that bad?"

"A little." they said together.

Quinn laughed. She found herself doing that a lot lately. "I have no clue."

"Hmm... good duets..." Nick mumbled to himself.

"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now?" Jeff said.

"OHMYGOSH! I love that song." Quinn blurted out. They all laughed in unison as they said other ides. Eventually they had a written out list of at least 20-30 duet songs they would enjoy doing.

"Wow. That's a lot." Quinn said.

"We'll have to decide later." Jeff said.

"Sure. So, when do you want to rehearse?" Quinn asked.

"We should get the choir room here one day. And I'll ask the council if we can practice with them one day." Jeff said.

"I could do that." Quinn said.

"Do you think the council will agree?" Nick said.

"I'll have to ask." .

"Okay, then where else would you wanna practice?" Quinn asked.

"Your house?" Jeff asked.

"Sure thing."

"Today after school okay?"

"Absolutely." Quinn said. "You can come watch us if you'd like Nick."

"Nah. I've got HUGE test tomorrow." He mumbled. "We gotta go anyways, or we're gonna be late."

"Good point." Jeff said.

They both got up and Nick gave Quinn a big hug, while telling her anytime his Butterfly needed anything, just to call or text. He picked up the sweaters and went around back to his car. Jeff stood infront of Quinn with a small smile on his lips. He stared at her as she creased her eyebrows.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing. You're just extremely beautiful. And I'm extremely lucky to have such a great friend." he answered.

"Thank you." she muttered. Nick honked his horn, making Jeff roll his eyes and Quinn laugh. He put his arms around her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Butterfly."

"That rhymed." she yelled after him. He smiled at her and she watched as they drove away. Not even sixty seconds later, Kurt pulled in. She rolled her eyes and started to walk to school, carefully avoiding him.

"You guys are cute." Nick said.

"Stop." Jeff groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"What? You guys are!" Nick said, laughing. Jeff stood silent.

"There is no test tomorrow." Nick smirked.

"Yes, I know, thank you. We have every single class together." Jeff laughed. "Just drop it."

They did. Jeff went and turned the stereo on and changed to a random station they had never been to before.

"Hey, Welcome to Ohio's finest 84.0. The best place to here all the alternative hits. Up next is Mariana's Trench featuring Kate Voegele; Good For You."

The song began and both Nick and Jeff's ears perked up. The mans voice was scratchy and perfect for Jeff. They listened intently. It got to the girls part, mixing both voices into the chorus. Then she sang alone.

"Do you think we can-"

But Nick was too quick.

"You can sing anything if you train your voice to do it. Call Quinn!"


	6. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Four

Just as Quinn had finished ordering her dress online, she heard the doorbell ring. She raced downstairs at the speed of light and answered the door with a big smile.

Standing there, in faded jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt was Jeff, who's hair always looked perfect and his eyes were the lightest of green from the glare of the sun. He smiled back at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi. Come in." she said to him.

"Hey." He stepped into the open living room and dining room. He wasn't surprised by how big the house was. He was used to growing up in big houses. Always having nice things. "Let me give you the tour." she said. She walked around her house, showing him everything. She kept saying she knew her house was big but Jeff always said the same thing. "I had a big home too. It's nothing new to me."

"We're gonna be working in the living room." Quinn said. Jeff took a seat on the couch as he waited for Quinn to sit down. When she did she said, "So, what's that song you were talking about? Earlier you sounded really excited."

"Oh!" he said, reaching into his back pocket. "Let me show you." He pulled out one of the I-Pod Second Generation and Quinn held back a really big smile. She found it somehow rewarding that he happened to be one of the few people who didn't have any of the new technology. Even she had a classic first generation I-Touch. By her standards it just made him even cuter.

"What?" Jeff said, when he noticed Quinn was smiling at him. "My I-Pod?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded. "I know. I know. I've been forcing myself to try to find a new one, but I'm too attached to this one. Every time I go to let it go, I just can't. But here, listen." he said.

He held the earphone to her ear, but she shrugged it away and grabbed his I-Pod carefully. Carrying it over to her Surround Sound System, she plugged it in. Pressing play, she watched as Jeff jumped back, looking at the speakers in the ceiling. She laughed and listened carefully to the song.

She watched as Jeff mouthed the lyrics to the song. She tried to not notice how cute he was.

The lyrics, she thought, were perfect for them. For their situation. How both the singers are saying, even though they don't FEEL like they're enough for each other, they're always going to be good to each other. Even though others have hurt them, they felt connected through this one song. They both want the other know that they really do care about them and that if they chose each other, to be with, they would be good to each other, in every single way.

When the song ended, Quinn smiled, brightly. "It's absolutely perfect."

"That's what I thought." Jeff said back.

"But," Quinn said, "It's kinda out of my singing range."

"Yeah, but we can handle that. We'll change it to match our voices." Jeff said. "Nick's a wonderful singing coach."

"That's great."

"So, are we gonna do it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I love the song." Quinn answered. "I like the lyrics."

"I thought that might be your favorite part." Jeff smiled, leaning back into the couch.

Quinn blushed pink and blurted out her question without even thinking. "Do you wanna go on a picnic with me this weekend?"

Jeff did a double take at her and his eyes grew wide. She didn't know if it was from shock or if he was just disgusted. She held her breath. But the next second, Jeff was smiling like an idiot. "I'd love to." he answered. "But, I've known you for two days..." he said, "How do you know I'm not some creep?"

"I'll take that chance." she answered back.

He smiled at her. He found himself speechless around her, which normally never happened with Jeff. He always had something to say or a smile to produce. It was different being the one who was finally being comforted by someone else's words.

"Fine." he answered back. "It's a date."

"Corny." she said

"Classic." he retorted.

Jeff barged into the bathroom of their dorm room to a half naked Nick. "DUDE!" he said. "I'M NOT FINISHED! WAIT YOUR TURN!"

"NO TIME!" he yelled back. "I have a date with Quinn."

Nick looked at Jeff, with a toothbrush in his mouth and his towel wrapped around his waist. He gave him an incredulous look.

"Dat twhras fwshat." Nick mumbled.

Jeff creased his eyebrows, already out of breath and said, "Um... what?"

Nick spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out with water. "I said that was fast. You already pulling a move."

"She pulled it on me first."

Nick smiled as he looked at Jeff. "Ooh, Butterfly..." he said.

"Not a joking matter." Jeff stated. "I was so surprised. I didn't think she liked me. At least not enough to want to go out on a date!"

"Isn't that what's suppose to happen? When you see someone you like, you ask them on a date. No big deal." Nick said.

"Uhh, yes big deal! This is Quinn. This is a girl I feel really connected to. I didn't know she liked me, she caught me off guard and now I'm going to have a picnic with her Saturday afternoon."

"I don't get it..." Nick said. "Are you complaining? Do you not WANT to go out with her?"

Jeff gave him a shocked look. "Are you crazy?"

"Then what are you saying!" Nick laughed at Jeff.

"I'm saying, what if I'm a dork? What if she's too cool for me? What if she realizes I'm not what she wants. I'm not ready for that! I'm not ready for any of that!" Jeff reached across the doorway of the bathroom and grabbed Nick's shoulders. "HELP. ME."

"Okay!" Nick said, pulling back. "I'll help you over your serious lack of confidence and craziness AFTER I get dressed. Now get out."

Nick pushed Jeff as far back as he could, and then slammed the door to the bathroom in his face.

"I have a date... hm, hm, hm..." Jeff sang to himself in the common room, too low for anyone to really hear. He bounced in with his math textbook, with no intention of studying at all. A majority of the Warblers and students from Dalton were in there chatting. Jeff liked coming in here, just simply to be around other people sometimes. He couldn't stand the loneliness when Nick went off to study or hang out with the guys. So he came down here to focus.

He spotted Blaine, sitting alone in the corner, looking tired. he was shutting his eyes and dozing off every few seconds. Jeff smiled at him and walked over. "Blaine," he started, shaking him, "Why don't you go to sleep?" he suggested.

"Can't." Blaine said, holding up sheet music. "I've gotta work on this song me and Kurt are doing and then the music for the Warblers for our performance this weekend at the home."

Jeff stopped short at his words. "The performance is in the morning, right?"

"yeah, why?"

Jeff let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "Good. but seriously, dude. You should go to sleep. You've been working hard all week and driving back and forth to see Kurt. The last thing you need is to fall asleep in class tomorrow. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Stop being so nice." Blaine said, as he gathered his belongings. But he made absolutely no objection to being walked to his dorm. He didn't think he could have done it by himself.

As they walked up the empty staircase, Blaine turned to Jeff. "So, what's up with you and Nick going to McKinley?" Blaine said.

"We go to visit our friend."

"Making friends with the enemies?" Blaine joked. Jeff let out a humorless laugh.

"Not at all. They're nice."

"You mean Quinn's nice."

Jeff gave Blaine a horrified look. "Kurt told me." Blaine said.

Jeff mentally cursed Kurt in his head. "Of-fricken-course."

"How's that goin'?" Blaine asked.

"Swell."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and stopped short in the hall. Jeff turned back to look at him. "How swell?"

"Very." Jeff said, continuing to walk.

"OHMYGOSH, JEFF! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, THAT'S GREAT DUDE!"

"Thanks but I don't know about girlfriend. We're just..." Jeff looked at a struggle for words. "...dating, I guess."

"Cute."

When they finally reached Blaine's door, Blaine turned to look at Jeff. "I know, that you've had some... past... issues but I think this would be good for you. Don't go beating yourself up. i know you've tried hard to kick the habit but really, this is good for you. She likes you, a lot, apparently, and you're amazing, Jeff. You don't need anyone to tell you otherwise. You'll be fine and this will be good for you."

"I hope your right." Jeff said. He waved goodbye and then walked towards the dorm, suddenly feeling the need to be alone. He hated when people brought up his past, even if it was to cheer him up and make him stronger, like Blaine had so kindly done. He wanted to be more than Pathetic Jeff who has a confidence problem. Who felt the need to please everyone.

But it's hard to forget. once it's out there, you never forget. And as much as he wants to believe he's changing, it's going to take a whole lot more than encouraging words and friends. It's going to take some acceptance from himself.

And he wasn't ready for that. Not yet.


	7. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Five

_I am amazed on some of the reviews for this story. I'm absolutely, incredibly grateful for everyone who reads this story and I want everyone to know that. Thanks to _Written-in-hearts , PixieShinex3, naive sweet girl, .Green _and to any _anonymous _comments I got and wonderful things you guys said. (: I'm t__ruly honored!_

_**WARNING: This chapter is kind of serious and kind of crude but it's my suttle way of letting poeple know how I feel on the matter. So, please, if you're not diggin' this chapter, don't give up on the story. This will be one of the two serious and approaching chapters of this story.**_

_**~Butterfly: Part Five~  
><strong>_

"It's just a picnic." Quinn said, twirling around in front of her mirror, seeing how the different dresses look.

"Correction." Kurt stated. "It's a picnic _date_."

"Yeah, it is..." Quinn said.

She turned around and smiled at Kurt. She was glad she had someone who was there to help her. Especially someone with a wicked great fashion sense.

"I'm sure Jeff was freaking out." Kurt asked. "Everytime he gets a package in the mail, the boy practically flips out. He said something about how it's one of the best feelings in the world apparently." He flipped a page in the magazine and scanned the page, looking for a good scarf or hat to add to his already too big collection of them.

"He didn't seem excited, he just seemed... happy. Like this is what he wanted." Quinn said, looking at the next dress.

"Don't wear that one. It just reminds of when you were pregnant."

"Thanks for being so blatant."

"That's me." Kurt said, sliding a chip into his mouth. Quinn put the dress down and looked at Kurt with intense eyes.

"Nobody will ever let me forget it, will they? That I had a baby." Quinn said. "But I can't blame them. I can't forget either. Although, that's in the past."

Kurt seemed to really be paying attention for the first time all day. Quinn took a seat on the edge of her bed. She sat there, playing with the hem of the dress she wore when she was pregnant. She pulled out a string.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Quinn let out a breath, finding it amazing of Kurt to know that something happened. "I got kicked out of Celibacy Club today."

Kurt slid over to where Quinn was sitting. "You're the Head of the Club, they can't just throw you out."

"They can if they think you're a sinning whore." Quinn said, leaning over to cry on Kurt's shoulder. He held her around him.

"Aww, sweety. It's okay." Kurt said, rubbing her side.

"No, it's not." she said, looking at him. "It's been a year and a half and I just... I want people to stop judging me for it. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Don't say that." Kurt said, grabbing her shoulders. "It wasn't a mistake, Quinn. Don't you ever call Beth a mistake. Because of this, you gave Shelby the daughter she's always wanted. You've showed yourself who your REAL family is. It's shown you exactly who you are and who you want to become. Nothing in your life can ever be a mistake. Everything teaches you a lesson."

Quinn looked at Kurt with unbelieving eyes and wiped the tears as she calmed down.

"I'm afraid." Quinn said.

"Of what, babe?" Kurt asked.

"Of Jeff not liking me, because he just realizes... I'm too much to handle..." Quinn cried.

"Quinn, I have never known you not to be confident in yourself. But this isn't you. You need to stop. Jeff knows what you've been through. And he doesn't care. He's been through a lot too." Kurt said. "So, please, don't ever think you're too much for someone because you are perfect, Quinn. And I am watching you become more perfect every single day. And I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." she said.

"So, who's this girl who kicked you out."

"Her name is Frankie. She's a freshman. Apparently, her and her family don't think it's appropriate to have a once pregnant girl as the head of a Celibacy club."

"That's so stupid."

"EVen though we support just _abstinence_, her family is more religious than anyone here in Lima Heights. I'm a sinner. That's just the way people see it."

"That's not how I see it." Kurt said.

"Well, you're an atheists aren't you?" Quinn joked. "Frankie Manchelli is not."

"DID YOU SAY MANCHELLI?" Kurt said.

"Yes, why?"

"SHE TOTALLY RIPPED INTO ME AND BLAINE THE OTHER DAY!"

"What?" Quinn said. "Why!"

"Because we were walking through the park holding hands and we passed by her and just stopped us and started preaching about how the Lord hates us and that what were doing is wrong. Can you believe, that even in this time and day, there are people still out there like that?" Kurt said. "The world is changing around her and she's gonna be left behind along with all the other ignorant people."

"Hey!" Quinn said, "As wrong as I think that is, people who believe in God are _not _ignorant."

"That is _not _what I said." Kurt said. "I was in no way insulting your God. I was merely stating that people, even those who don't believe in God and still have a problem with it, are going to be left behind one day. With everybody being who they are, the world is changing. Pretty soon, opinions will change. And I hope I am around for that day. I hope one day that Blaine and I can walk down the street and get a smile and hello from everyone and not just from certain people."

Quinn smiled at him. "One day, you will be able to."

Kurt looked at her. "And one day, you'll be able to live without being judged for your past."

~ break ~

Jeff had another nightmare that night.

He tossed and turned in his bed, and couldn't seem to squeeze out of the leash he felt around his neck. He throat was constricted and he could see the staircase and chair. He heard the footsteps coming but the face of the person was a blur. A big blur in his mind, even though Jeff was sure he could never forget it.

He felt the fear creep up inside him as he readied himself, crawling into a ball.

"Bad..." Was the last thing he heard before he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Ahhhh!" Jeff said, waking up with a start, his heartbeat going into overdrive.

"Whoa! Jeff, calm down! okay! STOP!"

Jeff took a couple deep breaths but he was still shaking. Nick came into view, his concerned mask on. "You haven't had a nightmare in weeks. I thought maybe we had made some progress..."

Jeff didn't know what to say. He was angry at Nick, for treating him like some kind of patient in a mental institute. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his face. He felt his fear fade but his wrist burned.

He looked down at the scar on his wrist. It was red and irritated. He groaned loudly and laid back down. "Just go back to sleep." Jeff muttered.

"Are you sure?"

Jeff didn't reply. He just laid with his back to Nick. After ten seconds, Nick rubbed Jeff's back and walked back over to his bed. He laid down and said "Goodnight."

Even though he knew it wasn't.

~break~

"What do you mean you've never heard of McFly?" Jeff said, into his phone. He could hear Quinn laughing and typing it into her I-tunes search engine.

"I have never heard of them. But I have a feeling I will be listening to them adamantly."

Jeff laughed on the other line. Quinn was just about to hear a preview of their song Star Girl when an I*M popped up on her screen. It was from an unknown sender but she checked it, and when she read it, she sucked in a breath.

"Quinn?" Jeff asked. "Are you alright?"

Quinn didn't say anything. Instead she read the screen and felt the need to hurl. "I have to go but I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay...?" Jeff said, unsure.

But the other line was already dead and Jeff was left in his room wondering what had happened to make Quinn get off the phone.

Quinn, however, was deleting the message she had just gotten. It was crude and mean and something that should never ever be read out loud or said to anyone. She quickly picked up the phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, you'll never believe what I just got."

"What?"

"A very disgusting message from an anonymous, disgusting person." Quinn said.

"What did it say?" Kurt asked. Quinn took a big intake and didn't say anything. "Quinn. What. did it. say?"

Quinn closed her eyes. "It said 'Your baby is the devil's spawn.'"

"Oh god!" Kurt said. "What is wrong with people? Do you need me to come over are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just, needed to tell somebody that."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn wasn't but she said instead, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you at Glee Club tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Quinn said, and she hung up. She was infuriated.

_Why_ did this keep coming back. Why, on this planet earth, could she not just continue living her life?

She couldn't wait to get out of this town, or for graduation so that she could leave Lima Heights and go somewhere where she can erase her memory and just start a new. Live a new life. She had thought about that a lot lately. Going to college in another state, where she can get an education and make something of her life. She didn't care what it was just so long as she did not have to be ridiculed.

So she didn't have to feel attacked. And she hoped, that maybe she could do that with Jeff. That maybe, just maybe, they could escape...

...together.


	8. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Six

Jeff still hadn't gotten up that Friday morning. He heard Nick shuffling around the room, gathering his things for a shower. As much as Jeff could have used one, he didn't get up. He'd spray himself with Axe eventually.

As soon as he heard the shower turn on, he got out of bed, got into his clothes, did his hair, grabbed his books, freshened up and left the room without another word. The thing was, he wasn't ready to talk to Nick about the dream and the past and the blah blah blah that Nick would say in his ear. He didn't want to seem mean, but he hadn't wanted to let anyone in in the first place. He wanted to handle getting over it by himself.

He loved Nick. He really did. More than any one of his family, more than he knew he could love a person. That was his best friend. Nick was his brother. But, he can't do it. He's not ready. He wasn't mad a Nick, he just didn't want to deal with it.

He left without any inclination from Nick, but he made sure that before he left the room, he did his and Nick's bed, that way Nick knew that he wasn't mad. It was strange, yes. But it's how he would know. That was just the way Jeff was.

No sooner did he leave the room, did he pull out his phone and call Quinn.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Well, GoodMorning Butterfly. How was your sleep?"

Jeff heard a giggle from the other line. "Perfect. And yourself."

Jeff did a quick pause and doubled over to look back at his room. He stuttered and lied.

"Absolutely perfect."

~break~

Quinn instantly knew something was wrong when she walked into school that day. Mostly because Mr. Schuester had stopped her before she even got into the school building.

"Quinn?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him. "You need to come with me."

Her smile instantly broke into confusion. But she followed him. All the way to Figgins office.

"It is in our knowledge that you have been being bullied, Ms. Fabray. Are we correct?" Figgins spoke.

Quinn looked from Mr. Schuester to Principal Figgins and decided, it would be best if she just told the truth. "Yes." she answered. "But I don't see why that should matter. I've been picked on before and the school has never done anything about it. A lot of people have been picked on, worst than me, and the school wasn't doing anything about it."

"Well, Ms. Fabray, I walked in this morning and I found something very disturbing on the Bulletin Board in the main hallway." Figgins said. "Where the picture of the Celibacy Club was, there was this."

Figgins held up the picture and Quinn took a deep intake of breath, to hide the sting. It was a picture of her, on a small flyer smiling and the caption read Join Celibacy Club but the flyer had been altered slightly. Quinn now had the word "WHORE" written on her forehead and flames burning from beneath her. And off to the side was a picture of a baby with horns. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she was all out of tears.

"Now, we took it down before anybody saw it and we checked around the school, but you must tell us who do you think is doing this." Figgins asked.

And that was the question of the lifetime. If she had been the old Quinn, she wouldn't have told. She would have kept it to herself, intimidated Frankie ( because that's obviously, who did it) and then claimed herself as the queen of being a bitch. But that wasn't her anymore, and, lets face it, she wasn't really in a great position or state of mind to intimidate anyone. So, she thought long and hard about telling Figgins and Mr. Schuester who was bothering her. Was she ready to face that kind of determination...?

~break~

"Hey, Butterfly, whats up?" Nick's voice said.

"Do you know where Jeff is? I've been trying to call him..." Quinn's voice said. She tried to sound like she wasn't crying in her car, in the school parking lot, missing second period.

"He's got to take a makeup exam. Butterfly, whats wrong?"

She sniffled. "Nothing, I'm just kind of sad..."

"Do you want me to come see you for lunch, because right now I'm headed to third block..." he said.

"It's okay Nick. Just tell Jeff to call me when he gets a chance." Quinn said.

"Okay, Butterfly."

"Bye Nick."

She hung up and sat back in her seat. She could have never thought that, for a second, she would be able to snitch on someone. But she did. Because this was hurting her and it needed to stop. Someone needed to take charge. She watched in her rear view mirror as Frankie walked out of the school with her parents. Their car was parked not too far away. Quinn cracked open her window a little bit as to listen to their conversation. Mrs. Manchelli looked like she was about to go into a rage.

"... Frankie, I do not care how much you and our family does not like Quinn Fabray, you do _not_ bully people. That's not in God's name to bully people. What you have done is sinful in the name of God and I will _not_ have it in my household. If that had gotten around the school, you could have been in even more trouble. Do you know the price of bullying now-a-days? You might have gotten expelled not just suspended. You are very lucky young lady, that Quinn is a nice girl and decided against calling the cops. You are _done_ harassing people. Do you understand? Enough."

Frankie stood there and took all that in. Quinn couldn't say that she felt bad for Frankie (mostly because the bitch just almost ruined her), but something in Frankie's eyes was sad. Quinn thought maybe it was remorse or regret but it wasn't. Kids were always sad when they were getting yelled at. Because they never thought they would get caught. The girl was only 14. Quinn remembered the things she was doing when she was 14. The same thing Frankie was doing. And she needed to put a stop to it.

Quinn sat back, a little more relaxed than she was before. She took a deep breath as the Manchelli car pulled out of the lot. She sat back and felt safe.

She pressed the radio button and put her car back to close her eyes. The radio station was muffled but she didn't care. She could faintly here the sounds of Mariana's trench playing on the alternative station and she smiled to herself. What an absolute coincidence.

~break~

In Quinn's dream, there was a tapping noise and a muffled voice. It was like tapping on glass.

"... Quinn." It said and they tapped more times.

"..Quinn!" the tapping got louder.

"BUTTERFLY WAKE UP!" And there was a final tap. Quinn woke with a start, noticing that she was still in her car, her sweater pulled over her as she took a nap. Looking around frantically she saw two faces at her window, looking in and smiling.

Nick was there, holding up Jimmy. "We came for lunch. And we brought chocolate. We know girls like chocolate!" He grinned stupidly as she pulled up her chair and opened the door to her car.

"You guys scared the holy hell outta me." she said, standing and hugging Nick.

"Is hell holy?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner.

"If by that you mean fiery holes of fire and nothing-ness, then yes, hell is holy." Jeff answered, giving Quinn and huge, tight hug. She hugged back with just the same enthusiasm.

"I told you guys you didn't have to come today." she said, feeling tired.

"You're puffy eyes say differently." Nick said, pointing.

"Ohmygod-" she said, covering her face and pushing her head to the side. "Don't look at me."

"Relax." Jeff said, prying her hands away from her face. "What happpened?"

"Why is it, I meet you guys and then this is the week that everything seems to happen?" she said.

"Because were probably meant to be your protectors." Nick said. "Like superhereos."

"We also prefer Guardian Angel." Jeff said. "Now, explain."

~break~

"Why does everyone feel the need to pick on Butterfly? She's done nothing wrong." Nick said, as he drove back to Dalton. Quinn had told them what happened and neither of them seemed to thrilled about it but nobody would.

"It's because she's too amazing and intimidatingly beautiful." Jeff answered without really thinking. When he had realized what he said, it was 30 seconds too late and Nick was staring at him, with a cheeky grin and the taunting look on.

"Oh please do-"

"YOU LOVE QUINN! YOU LOVE QUINN! YOU TOTALLY LOVE QUINN FABRAY AND YOU REFUSE TO ADMIT IT BECAUSE YOU THINK I WILL MAKE FUN OF YOU AND YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Please stop!"

"OHHH JEFF AND QUINN SITTIN' IN A TREE-"

"WHAT ARE YOU? FIVE?" Jeff screamed.

There was silence in the car as Jeff's rage was over and Nick was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. A minute passed, and then extremely fast Nick said,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"THAT'S IT! LET ME OUT! I'M WALKING THE REST OF THE WAY!" Jeff said, struggling with the handle of the door.

"I'm sorry! It's just so cute and adorable. I can't help. I promise to stop!" Nick said.

"Thank you." Jeff said. After five minutes of silent driving, Jeff added, "And I can't tell her I love her because, one, I don't know if it's love. And two, that would freak her out because I've know her for less and a week!"

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Nick asked, pulling into the Dalton parking lot.

"Haven't you ever heard of reality?" Jeff retorted. "Now-a-days, you don't just _say_ I love you. You can't do that! It would be a lie and they never believe you, anyways."

"Only if they're afraid of love." Nick said, getting out of his car.

"What if she's afraid of love?" Jeff asked.

"It's wasn't _her_ I was referring to..."


	9. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Seven

"You look nervous." Nick noted, as he watched Jeff run around the dorm, one shoe in hand and his hair still a mess.

"Really?" Jeff answered sarcastically.

"Well, you don't need to be. She already likes you." Nick complimented.

"Doesn't mean she can't stop, Nick." Jeff commented. He ran into the bathroom and took a deep breath. He fixed his hair, to the best of his ability, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well?" he asked.

Nick looked up, only vaguely aware of his surroundings and looked Jeff up and down. "Your hair looks great dude."

"YESS!" Jeff said. He hopped into his shoes, grabbed his cell phone and was out the door. When the door slammed behind him, Nick yelled out, "WELL BYE!"

* * *

><p>This had to be one of the most beautiful parks Jeff had ever seen in his life.<p>

The gate around it was a stone wall and when he walked in, there was a recreation house with bushes and bushes of flowers. The trees were piled high and there were old couples and children running around playfully. The sun was illuminating the small recreation center that left a memorial to the creator of the park. When you followed the path it led to a huge stone wall almost, with an inviting door.

When you walked in, it was a garden. A huge, beautiful garden with a waterfall, bushes, flowers, trees, everything a garden should have. Sitting off to the side, was Quinn. She had a picnic blanket laid out and a basket waiting. She smiled at him and waved him over.

As he approached, he saw her straw sun hat and her sunglasses. She got up and he immediately noticed her outfit and had a huge grin on his face.

"Hi." She said, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He smiled down at her.

"I love your dress."

"I thought you would." she smirked, and sat down. Earlier that morning, just as she was deciding what to wear, she heard her doorbell ring. When she opened it, the FedEx guy was shoving the pad at her. She signed and he tossed her the package that said Vogue on it. She smiled internally. Her dress with the irises had come in.

They sat down on the blanket and immediately got to talking about school, friends, family and life.

"I've got a little sister. And I've got an older brother. He graduated Dalton about a year ago. He's at college in New York."

"You must miss him." Quinn said, looking at him.

He pulled a grape from the batch. "We weren't very close. He was my step brother when my mother remarried, just before she died. She had this thing about finding the wrong kind of guys. I hardly have time to notice Danny's gone."

She smiled softly at him. "I don't have any siblings."

"Only child syndrome?"

"Something like that." Quinn said.

It was silent as the wind blew around them. There was an old couple staring at them from across the garden, holding hands. They looked peaceful and happy with there life. Not just happy but... content.

"We're being stalked." Jeff noted.

"I know."

Just as they were about to devour their sandwiches, a lady with a baby carriage rolled by. Quinn's heart pounded in her ears and her heart leapt out of her chest. She'd noticed that woman anywhere. At first glance, she thought it was Rachel. But she looked closer and saw that the woman was much older and had a smile on her face. She waved at Quinn and Quinn had a momentary panic attack, and then, smiled and waved back.

"I'll be right back Jeff." she said. He looked at her and nodded. He watched her as she got up and walked over to the woman with a baby carriage. He watched closely, as Quinn gave the woman a huge hug and greeted her with a smile. Then Quinn looked down into the carriage and had a big smile on her face. Jeff could tell that Quinn was looking at the baby lovingly and started piecing two and two together.

He watched as she lifted the baby girl out of the carriage and carried her.

Quinn looked at Beth with eyes like no other. That was the first time, since the day Shelby adopted the her, that Quinn was seeing her again. "Ohmygod! She's so big." she looked at Beth. "Hi, Beth. Hi."

Beth laughed and clapped as Quinn held her. You could tell the baby was Quinn's. It had blonde hair and the same hazel eyes as her. She could faintly see the Jewish nose; Noah's features were in the baby too.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sweetie." Shelby asked. "How's everything?"

"Better than anything." Quinn said, as she put Beth back in her carriage. Beth went along, drooling and playing with her toy. "I'm actually on a date. I came to say hello."

"Well, I'm not gonna interrupt." Shelby nodded. "But, you know, Quinn, my number hasn't changed. Whenever you want to see the baby, you can."

Quinn felt something change inside her. Something stirred, as if it wasn't right that she saw the baby. "One day." Quinn said. "But, for now, she needs to understand that I'm her mother, but you're her mom."

Jeff watched as Quinn hugged the woman goodbye and walked back over to him. He smiled brightly at her and asked, "Old friend?"

Quinn's little heart attack was getting milder. She decided, as she was walking towards Shelby before, that if Jeff didn't like, or understand her past, they weren't meant for each other. Before, when she told the story about Manchelli, she left out the point about her being pregnant. She told them Frankie was out to get her because her family held a grudge against hers. She hadn't mentioned the baby. But somehow, she knew they both understood and that they knew. She took the biggest leap of faith and she prayed, very hard, that it would be enough and that she would make it.

"You could say that, yeah." Quinn said, smiling at Jeff.

There was silence as they ate their sandwiches. After a moment, Jeff said, "The baby looks like you."

Quinn felt her heart come to a complete stop. She froze, involuntarily, and didn't meet Jeff's eyes. "She's beautiful." he finished. Quinn let out a small breath and still felt her heartbeat racing at the speed of light.

"Hey?" he asked, grabbed her hands in his. "It's okay. If you think it bothers me, it doesn't. I think," he said, finally catching her eye, "that it was extremely brave of you, to do what you did. To go through what you went through, and be this beautiful person that I'm looking at now."

Jeff knew there was more he had to say, but he couldn't seem to find the words. He had practiced this speech a million times to himself, incase this ever came up and now that it was here, he lost everything else he was going to say and just went with what his mind thought was right.

"Thank you." Quinn said, fighting the hysterics that she felt coming on. Instead, she let one steady tear fall and smiled at him. As she wiped it away she said, "I wasn't brave alone. I had my friends. And I don't know what I would have done if Shelby didn't come along and say she wanted to adopt Beth. I don't know where Beth would be now."

Jeff smiled at her and gave her her sandwich back. "Eat. You'll feel better."

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?"

"Possibly." He laughed. Then his face fell. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?'

Quinn nodded. "Anything."

"Was it hard?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Was it hard, to go through everything you went through? To give up Beth? To feel betrayed? To..."

"...feel like a statistic?" she finished. He nodded and watched as she searched for the answer.

"Yes. It was. But do you want to know what's harder?" she said. He looked at her, expectation in his eyes.

"The baggage that comes after. The one worry that's always in my head. The one voice that says..." she looked at him, with a sort of hopeless expression, "... what will people think when I tell them...? That's the one thought that's always in the back of my head. The one fear I always have is to be left behind or judged for a mistake I made in the past."

Jeff creased his eyebrows.

"...That _you_ will judge me for it..."

Jeff was quick to change his expression to one of understanding and he was furiously shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about that." he noted. "I know where you stand and I..."

Jeff stopped mid-sentence. And when she looked at his face, that's when she realized that this isn't _just_ about _her_. He had something too. He has a secret past as well.

"I... have this terrible past, that keeps me awake almost every night. That keeps me afraid almost every day. Something I'm afraid will come back and I hate when I tell people and they look at me like I'm some kind of pity case. Like I'm someone that they should feel sorry for because of what happened in my past."

Quinn said nothing to him.

Jeff looked down and sighed, "I don't like being judged on my past and I'm not going to judge anyone on theirs. So trust me, you're past doesn't bother me. Not one bit."

Quinn looked at him. "What happened?"

"That's a little heated for a first date discussion."

"That's not fair." she noted. He put his hands up in surrender. He swallowed his sandwich and said, without any sign of emotion. " I was mentally, sexually, and physically abused when I was a kid."

Quinn's eyes got wide as she watched him look over the garden. She didn't say anything but she did move closer to him and sat right next to him. She put her head on his shoulder, leaning against his side and grabbed his arm. "By your dad?"

"And stepfather." he noted. This time, emotion as present in his voice. "How long ago?"

"From when I was 3 to when I was 13. When I was thirteen my mother... died. And my step father was arrested." he said.

Quinn felt his steady breath go up and down. She stroked his arm. "Did he kill her?"

"No." he said. "He almost did though. A lot of times. He almost killed me and my siblings a lot." Jeff looked up and grabbed Quinn's hand. "But no, he didn't kill her. She had cancer. She was sick and nobody knew about it. It was only until she died that we were told she had cancer. We should have known. She smoked all the time. She never stopped and then one day, she just stopped breathing all together."

Jeff twisted his arm in hers a little and tightened his grip. She noticed his heart racing. "That was the day we were taken away and put into therapy and a foster home. They discovered everything and my stepfather got arrested."

Quinn didn't say anything. She just held on to him tighter.

"Aren't you afraid?" he said.

"Afraid of what?"

Jeff took a deep breath and looked at her. "Every single doctor or psychiatrist I went to told me that with a past like mine, I could be abusive one day."

"You don't believe that." she said, looking at him.

"How do you know?" he pleaded.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her until there foreheads were touching. "Because you wouldn't be able to admit it to yourself. The pain in your voice, you don't want to be like that. You could _never_ be like that. You want to change because you don't want anyone to have the life you have. And that's the truth."

She finally closed the space between them and kissed him, pulling him closer to her. He put his arms around her and held her close, gently. She could feel it, in her bones, that those hands could never be the hands of someone who would hurt, but of someone who cared. His lips pushed against hers for a long moment and then pulled back. She felt everything she knew spinning out of control. The park was a blur, but his face was in perfect view infront of her. He smiled at her.

"Let's finish our date..." Quinn whispered and kissed him gently one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!<strong>

Jeff **IS NOT** going to turn into an abusive person in the future. He's **NOT** gonna develop that habit** AT ALL!** So there is no need to worry about it, trust me! He's not going to be abusive. **I was just stating statistics in the story.** He will be the loving guy we know he is. His past just gives him a little bit of a shaken core, okay guys?

So, please, don't worry about it. **I REPEAT! HE WILL NOT BE AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND! OR HUSBAND! OR PERSON! AT ALL**

_That's just not how I roll._ ;P

~Dai x33


	10. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Eight

Okay, Dearies. This is one of the final chapters because this was meant to be a small story. 3 Much love and appreciation for everyone who read and everybody who loves this story. 3 Thank you all. 3

* * *

><p>"How was the date?" Nick asked.<p>

"Do you take pity on me Nick?" Jeff asked. Nick looked over from his bed and looked into his best friends face. There wasn't anger, but curiosity and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, clambering to the edge of his bed.

"I mean, do you feel sorry for me? Because of what happened to me?"

Nick looked at him. "Oh." Jeff waited, looking at Nick with curiosity. "Do you want the truth?"

"When have I ever _not_ wanted the truth, Nick?"

"I do. But only a little bit."

"I thought so." Jeff said. A look of not anger but disappointment crossed his face. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing."

"No, I know you. I know exactly why you asked. You think I'm your friend outta pity. You think I'm only your friend because I feel bad for you. Well, your _wrong_ Jeff. You must be absolutely stupid if that's what you believe. I was your best friend before I knew and I will stay your best friend and do you want to know why?"

Jeff didn't deny that those were his exact thoughts. He nodded his head toward Nick.

"Because, you are fun, your smart, your everything I have ever wanted in a best friend and so much more. You _care_ about me, Jeff, and I care about you too. You're one of the few people that _do_ care about me, or my feelings, or my interests or just _me_. And _that_ is why I'm your friend. Not because of some stupid past you have. I care about you, and you care about me back. That's all that matters."

Before Nick knew what was happened he was getting tackled by a giant hug and squeezed so tight, that he thought he wouldn't be able to breath. But he didn't dare pull away.

"You're my best friend too." Jeff muttered and let go. He didn't want tears to fall but they did anyways. Jeff and Nick just had that kind of relationship. Certain things that other guys think are completely stupid and girlie, like crying, or feelings, or movies, or just all around being a nice person, Nick and Jeff didn't care about. They knew who they were and they saw to it that everybody else knew who they were too.

They were two guys, who were best friends and didn't give two shits if people called them feminine or girlie or gay. They knew where they stood and they frequently saw to live by that.

"I would have low self-esteem and some serious mental issues if I didn't have you man. Thank you."

"You say that everyday. It's getting old." Nick said.

"Well, it's the truth." Jeff said. "And the date was amazing."

"Oooooooo! How amazing. Like on scale from 1 to meeting Dracula."

"It was off the scale."

"Phew." Nick whistled. "That good huh?"

"Yeah, so it started like this..."

* * *

><p>"Jeff has quite the past."<p>

"So you heard." Kurt said, looking up from the newest Vogue magazine.

"Yeah." she said, "And I only think he's more amazing."

Kurt smiled at her. He put a pretzel in his mouth and kept reading.

"I saw..." Quinn began. "I saw Shelby, at the park."

Kurt immediately slowed down his chewing.

"She was with Beth." Quinn continued. "That baby's beautiful. She's got my eyes."

Kurt smiled. "Do you miss her?"

"Not really, no." Quinn answered honestly. "Because I know she's taken care of. And I know that Shelby is a great mother to her. She deserves her..."

"What did Jeff say?"

"That it was okay. That he didn't mind. He thought I was brave. Just how I think he's brave."

There was silence and then a sudden, "OHMYGOD! YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! I TOLD BLAINE AND NOW IT'S JUST...UGHH SO PERFECT!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Quinn asked, as Jeff pulled up to a house that Tuesday afternoon.<p>

"You said, that we needed to train our voices to sing the song. Well, welcome to the house of our trainer."

Jeff got out and opened the door for Quinn. Quinn looked at the beautiful blue house and immediately felt connected to it. Like it was a place she'd like to live in one day. As Jeff walked up to the door, he rang the doorbell. There was shuffling and then a woman, in her mid thirties wearing and apron and gloves came to the door.

"HI AUNT NANCY!" Jeff said, giving her a hug.

"OHH! JEFFREY! How wonderful to see you!" Nancy looked over his shoulder. "You must be Quinn! Come here." She pulled Quinn into a death hug. Quinn smiled.

They all piled into the house. "Sorry for the mess, let me go fix myself. Take a seat in the living room, Lovelies. I'll be right back."

When Quinn was sure Aunt Nancy was upstairs she took a seat on the couch and looked at Jeff. "I thought you said you didn't have any relatives."

"I don't." He answered. "She's Nick's aunt. She's a singer and the one who got him into singing. She's our teacher."

He took a seat on the piano bench and opened the cover. The keys were bright and even Quinn could tell they were polished. He motioned her over and Quinn walked -across the room. The room was filled with old furniture and knick-knacks. Quinn took a seat on the high side of the piano and she watched as Jeff put his fingers down on one of the keys.

And then he placed both his hands over the keys and all of a sudden, he was playing a beautiful ballad on the piano, without even looking like he was trying. He played the keys and then the sound changed to a familiar sounds she loved to hear. She smiled at him and played the notes carefully, as not to mess up anything.

"Are you going to play the song while we sing it as well?" she teased.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out. Just keep playing." she said. She leaned against his shoulder and watched as he continued to play wonderfully. She wondered, briefly, how he had learned. There were so many things to learn about him and to love about him. She didn't which she loved more or the best because everything was just as wonderful as the next.

"JEFF!" someone yelled. Jeff abruptly stopped playing and looked over his shoulder. He smiled.

A little girl, with beautiful brow hair and a light, white complexion stood at the doorway. She held a doll in her hand and she raced over to Jeff. Jeff got up and picked her up. He gave her a tight hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shrilled, loudly.

"I'm here with my friend, Quinn. We're gonna sing." he answered, holding her close. The little girl looked over at Quinn and hid her face.

"She's pretty." she said.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, I know. Quinn, this is my sister Madeline. Say 'hi', Maddie?"

"Hi."

"Hi." Quinn laughed. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is my little sister." Jeff said. "Aunt Nancy adopted her a while ago."

Quinn smiled at them just as Aunt Nancy came into the room. "Oh dearies. Let's begin."

Quinn smiled, knowing that this was the kind of family she wanted The kind where everybody loves each other. Quinn thought it was amazing how much love could spread in one family. And then she realized why Nick and Jeff were so close. not only were they best friends but they were FAMILY.

As Aunt Nancy took a seat on the piano bench, Quinn thought of how great it would be to have family like this one day, when she was finally ready for it...

* * *

><p>"I didn't know my voice could do things like that." Quinn said, as she walked to Jeff''s red jeep.<p>

"Neither did I. Nancy is an artist. A beautiful woman." he said.

"Well, she must be like a mom for you. Considering your little sister is there and she happens to be the most adorable little girl ever."

Jeff smiled at Quinn. "Yeah, you could say Nancy is like a mother. Up until about 2 years ago, after Danny left for college, we were in a foster home and one Christmas, Nick invited us both over to his aunts for Christmas and all of sudden, we were being adopted. But the state still pays for me to go to Dalton and we get checks from the state."

Jeff started his car and looked at Quinn who was staring at him. "You're so brave, Jeff."

"No, you're brave."

"I'm brave. But you're a different kind of brave. Your heart is so pure, Jeff. After I was pregnant, and gave away Beth, I didn't have the courage to show the world I was happy, I showed the world I was weak and I was mean and cruel and I wanted to prove that I could have something even after my past. You're just so happy and content. In your eyes, everything has a good to it."

"Because I realized there is no one in this world but myself I have to please anymore. When I was being abused, the only thing that kept me alive was the thought that somewhere out in the world there was good. And being at Dalton, finding Nick, finding the Warblers, finding you...has proved that."


	11. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Nine

Jeff made a sort of scoff sound as he listened to Blaine drown on and on to Nick, who happened to be too nice to say anything or walk away, about his fight with Kurt over the music for that upcoming Saturday.

"I mean, Kurt wants to do a classic, Broadway song but I think we should do something that is P!nk or Katy Perry..." Blaine said. He looked at Nick longingly. Jeff, and also Nick, had suddenly wished that he wasn't so nice. But Nick put on his concerned face because, deep down in his heart, Nick would never walk away from someone. No matter what the problem was, or how freakishly annoying they may have been.

"It sounds like me that you guys should find middle ground..." Nick suggested. Jeff coughed to hide a little 'oh please', he said. If Blaine heard him, he ignored him.

"How exactly do you suppose we do that?" Blaine said.

Nick opened his mouth, hopelessly looking for an answer and then he shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Blaine, but honestly, I think, if you _love_ Kurt, you'll do what he wants because you guys are obviously deeply and madly in love if you're even _worried_ that something like this could hurt him. So, for the life of me, I've never been in love and I don't know what it's like but if I loved someone that much, I'd do whatever they wanted in a heartbeat because that's what you do for the one you love."

There was a pause. Then Nick said, "You would do anything. Come on, Jeff."

But Jeff was barely paying attention now. He was thinking long and hard on that topic. He was pretty sure he would do _anything_ for Quinn to make her happy, to make her smile, to know that she was okay, to take away the hurt. Basically everything. But that had never crossed his mind as love.

Was love that feeling you got when you wanted to protect someone for the rest of your life and, even after they broke your heart, you were absolutely sure you would go back in a heartbeat because being hurt by that person over and over again is less painful than being with someone else. Being with anyone else. Was that what love was?

Because every time Jeff looked at Quinn, something connected inside of him. Something feels right. Love, had probably never occurred to him because he'd known Quinn for less than two weeks. Yet, in those couple of days, she'd managed to make him smile, make him happy, make him unafraid, and give him courage. She managed to tell her his entire life without a single regret in anything he said. And he was willing to forgive her past, because to him, he would handle it with her, because he couldn't bare it if she did it alone.

Was that what Nick had said.

"Jeff?" Nick said. Jeff snapped his head up and looked at Nick. Somehow he had managed to walk all the way to his room, remove his shoes, sit on his bed, all without noticing.

"You've ignored everything I've just said, Jeff." Nick muttered.

"Sorry, dude. But you had a point back there. About love." Jeff said.

Nick's face went into a huge grin, with his mouth wide open. Like the smile Spongebob has when he finds out Squidward likes Krabby Patties. Jeff rolled his eyes and he felt Nick jump on his bed.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH QUINN! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH QUINN!"

"SHUT UP!" Jeff shouted. "You know I don't believe in love at first sight. Or love at first couple of days."

"What you believe and what you feel are two completely different things, Jeff. You do love her, you just won't admit it to yourself because you're unsure of what love is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff said, feeling his nerves reaching their edge.

"It means, that you were surrounded by the kind of love that hurt. Not the kind that cared. You love Quinn because you care about her. You love _me_ because you care about me. But, you're also, IN LOVE with Quinn because she makes you feel like you're special. Not a charity case."

Jeff didn't argue with Nick. (Mostly because there was absolutely no point at all. Nick would win, obviously.) But he did look at Nick with a scowl and said, "Stop being so right all the _fricken_ time!" and he turned over and pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, have you ever been in love?"<p>

Quinn's hands stopped midway through brushing her hair and she looked at Jeff, who was sprawled against her carpet, laying on his back. She smiled down at him.

"Yes."

"And how did it feel?" he asked. She turned around and put the brush down. She crawled on the floor until she reached him. She laid off to his side, her torso and head above his. She gave him a confused look.

"Haven't you ever been in love?"

He shook his head. "I never let myself fall in love." When she gave a questioning look he answered. "I was scared."

She sighed and leaned down so she was even closer to him. "It feels like this, Jeff."

She kissed him, for the millionth time in the past couple days, but every time felt as different and new as the next and she felt everything. Her life floating out of her and she didn't care. Not one bit. He could take her life. He could take her soul, her mind, and her heart. She wanted him to have it.

For once, Jeff didn't pull away. He pulled her closer, for once, ignoring every feeling her had against it. Something about the kiss was sweet and passionate, it didn't feel rough, like they knew it must have looked after a while. Something about it was so perfect. How beautiful, he thought, would their life be if they were to have one together. How wonderful and amazing? Sure, there would be rough times but they would handle them... together.

And then Jeff pushes Quinn away gently, and lifted himself up and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes hard and felt Quinn put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't." he said.

"You can't. Or you won't?"

"What?" he said, standing up.

"You can't do this with me, or you won't let yourself do it?" she asked him again, clearing up her speech for him.

"I don't know. I don't know what this is. I've never loved someone before and you have. I'm new to this and I'm scared because the last two people I felt loved me beat the living shit outta me to show affection and the next died. So, forgive me if I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling or doing!"

"Stop setting yourself up like you can't ever be loved, Jeff!" she stood on her feet. "Don't you see that I could love you? All you need to do is say that your okay with that and I can do it!"

Jeff looked at her and creased his eyebrows. "I'm just..." he thought for a second and then reached for the door handle. "I'm just gonna go. I'll see you Saturday, okay?" And he walked out. She stood there for a second as reality hit her and she flung herself at the door. She threw it open and ran down the stairs. Just as Jeff reached the door she put both hands on his arms and he turned around a bit shocked.

She slowed her pulse and said, "I don't need permission, now that I think about it."

"For what?"

"To love you Jeff." she said. He gave her a pleading look, himself towering over a little bit, his leather jacket already on. She continued slowly as she let go of his arms and took a couple steps back. "You can go. And you can walk out of that door and get in your car and think things through until your mind explodes but the _one_ thing I want absolutely clear in your mind is I love you. And I love you because you're the first person, in a long time, that's made me happy... for all of the _right reasons_."

The moment that they stood standing looking at each other could have been forever and a day or 5 seconds. But it was the moment they needed of understanding. The moment they took to realize what was going on between them and what was forming.

Then finally, Jeff nodded his head, and turned the door handle. He opened the door, he walked over to her, kissed her forehead and then left.

Quinn, for the first time after any of her boyfriends ever left, did _not_ cry. She did _not_ shed one tear because in her heart, she knew that he would be there on Saturday, with her, playing the song that described everything about them, and the relationship they had. Because she knew. She saw it in his eyes, even though it may not be in his mind...

_He does love her. _


	12. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Ten

_Nick: Emergency much?_

_You: How is he?_

_Nick: He's just sort of... laying there. Idk. He doesn't want to talk._

_You: Oh god. Does he look like he's pondering?_

_Nick: Pondering what?_

_You: Just staring off and thinking hard about something?_

_Nick: Yeah. But now he's crying. And I have to talk to him. Text you after, Butterfly._

With that Nick put down his phone and walked over. "Stop avoiding me, Jeff."

And with that, Jeff broke down into hysterical sobs. More than he's cried since the day he was adopted by Aunt Nancy or when he found out his mother died. He felt heartbroken and shattered.

He felt guilty.

"Why couldn't I have just said it, Nick? Why?" Jeff said.

"Said what, Jeff?" Nick said. Nick had to be one of the most gentle people in the world. Anyone who knew him, they were quite sure that anybody would be lucky to have Nick as a boyfriend, or a best friend. He was someone who believed so strongly in happiness and when someone wasn't happy, they wouldn't hear the end of it until they were.

"Why couldn't I just tell her I loved her? I knew I did, but I couldn't say it."

"You're scared of something." Nick told him. "And you know exactly what it is. When are you going to let yourself get over it?"

Jeff thought about that and stood in bed, the whole day, ignoring every single one of his classes, pretending to be sick, which he felt. But by fifth period, he knew what he needed to do.

Was it the right thing? Probably not.

But then again, Jeff wasn't specifically known for doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn, ready for this weekend?" Mercedes said, catching up with Quinn in the hallway. She turned around, looking a little more frantic then normal. But nothing pulled her out of it like the sound of Mercedes voice.<p>

"I hope so." she said, smiling, checking her phone again.

"And how long exactly, has your hair looked like that?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like you fell into a fight between Lauren Zizes and Santana and they both tugged at your hair."

Long and behold, when Quinn stepped into the bathroom, her hair was frizzy and sticking out in ridiculous curls and it looked like she just woke up and didn't pay attention to it at all.

"What's goin' on, Girl?" Mercedes asked, as she leaned against the sink.

"It's Jeff. We haven't spoken in a while because he's sorting things out, but I'm worried for him."

"Why don't you go check on him?"

"Because..." Quinn said, not feeling like explaining. Then she realized that was stupid because of course Mercedes natural answer was "Because why?"

"Because I told him I loved him and I know he loves me but you know how I'll really know? If he shows up at the event tomorrow. That way, I'll know he, at the least, still cares about me."

Quinn finished fixing he hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. It looked extrememly better then it had when she walked in.

"Girl, you are falling harder and harder for this boy every day." Mercedes says.

Quinn didn't say anything. "What makes you say that?"

"Because, everybody can see it." Mercedes answered. Then she went and wiped away Quinn's makeup, because that was messed up too. She pulled out hers and she started to reapply it. "You come into class everyday, ready to learn. You come into Glee Club and sing your heart out and girl, let me tell you, ever since Tuesday, your voice sounds absolutely phenomenol. And different. But a good different. And you're glued to your phone. You go to Dalton for lunch all the time. You're happier."

Quinn looked at Mercedes.

"Everybody knows it."

Quinn smiled slightly. She remembered Mercedes and her family being there for her when Beth was born and when Quinn was at her lowest, they took her in. No matter how hard or tough she may seem, she's got a heart of gold and a soul made of pure love.

Mercedes smiled. "And I kinda enjoy seeing Rachel get a little upset over it."

"What do you mean?" Quinn laughed.

"Oh please. Rachel is so jealous. I mean, it meant everything to her that Finn chose her over you and he loves her. And now, you just don't even care. You couldn't care one bit. Finn is over and done with in your life. And now that Jeff, who might I add is a step handsomer and more cute and a much better person socially then Finn, she just doesn't have that jealousy she wants."

Quinn pondered that and then asked Mercedes. "Well, should I let her feel jealous?"

Mercedes laughed. "Quinn you have changed so much. You're a much better person. Look at you. Nobody ever cares about Rachel's feelings because she doesn't care about ours."

Quinn smiled at that. "Agreed."

"All _you_ need to worry about is Jeff and whether or not, he's going to show up."

* * *

><p>The phone rang three times until Quinn picked up the phone.<p>

"Nick?" she asked frantically.

"Okay, now, Quinn, I have something to tell you. But you can't freak out, okay?"

"Oh-no."

Nick called her by her actual name.

This could mean _very_ bad news.

"Jeff's gone."

"WHAT!" Quinn yelled.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have started that way. He left the dorm halfway through the day, but I know where he is."

"WELL WHERE?"

"Quinn," Jeff whined. "You said you weren't gonna freak out."

Nick was sitting in his room, looking at the note Jeff left behind. When he had entered earlier, he immediately sensed something was wrong. Yeah... he never really liked that all his hunches were right...

He heard Quinn take a breath. "Okay." she answered. "Well, then, where did he go?"

"You're not gonna like that either..."

"NICK!"

"Okay... I'll tell you..."


	13. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Eleven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** You guys are awesome! LOL! I get such good feedback on this. Again, I ahve to thank people who reviewed. I can't remember every single one but to all the new reviewers thank you and to all the old ones who stuck by the story ( you know who you are ) thank you so muhc. And a special thanks to "Brittany", a reader who seems to like to confuse me with my own work. But apparently she likes it. So, YAY!

Enjoy this **_heated_** chapter. There's only about two more left. =) Love you guyss.

~Dai x33

* * *

><p>Jeff's heart was racing in his chest. His heart was pounding (and he was semi-glad it was because he was almost sure that he could have died.) That's how serious this was. Just getting out his car, he felt very unsafe. He felt extremely vulnerable. But that's what he was here to do, right, get the truth?<p>

So, he crossed his thresh hold of the Jail, about 525 miles north of Westerville. He found himself shitting bricks, for lack of a better term. He was here because he realized that he would never get closure without this. He knew the exact cell, the exact name, the exact case and the exact number of his step-father.

And he had no idea how he was going to pay for the 2 speeding tickets he got coming here.

He wished he could go to his real father, where the base of all these traumas started, but that would be awkward talking to a grave, so he settled for the next best thing, and also, the thing he knew best. And that was his step dad.

When the officer at the gate asked him what he was doing, he said he wanted to visit. Then the officer took all his information down and let him in. The inside was even colder then the blood that ran through the veins of each convict and criminal in this place. And Jeff instantly knew, that if he'd ever landed himself in here, well... he'd much rather kill himself.

Much rather.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour wait, he was finally called in.<p>

In that half an hour, Jeff thought about nothing. He numbed himself completely and would just let the emotion run as he pleased. He counted tiles and looked around at the only two other woman there. An elderly African woman, who wore glasses and a purse. She looked like one of those grandmothers you get candy from; no way someone she knew could have landed in here. And the other woman, well in her twenties, was crying her eyes out in the corner. The secretary kept coming and asked her if she wanted water.

At one point she yelled, "YOU STUPID BITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE ENOUGH WATER! DON'T SPEAK TO ME YOU WICKED BITCH!"

Yeah... that lady was thrown out.

But the elderly woman, not four minutes before she was pulled in to see the person she came to see, took the seat next to Jeff and put a hand on his arm. He looked over at her, feeling nothing but numb. He knew that she was trying to console him, but he couldn't feel her touch. But he heard her words loud and clear.

"This isn't a safe place to be. Not unless you're getting closer or looking for it."

"I am." he answered back.

"Good. Because a handsome boy like yourself, should _not_ be here or associating with anyone from here. What I want you to do, is go in there, ask your questions and get out. No other questions or answers to it."

Jeff nodded, not really sure what she meant. But as she got up to walk away, he called out to her. "Are you here for closer too?"

"Honey, here was closer for me for twenty-five years when I was a youngster. Now I'm here reforming people, to live a better life. I've done some things but I changed. But if you ask me," she leaned in, as if she was right next to him and not halfway across the room, "nobody ever changes. Hell, I done it myself, still don't believe that bullshit."

Jeff felt a lot better after that.

So, when he took a seat and only a glass was separating himself and the empty seat on the other side, he took an extremely deep breath. So deep, that the security guard moved closer to him.

"I don't get visitors."

"Well, you got one. Ten minutes!"

Then the door screen slammed and Jeff's body went ice cold. He felt, for the first time in years, the fear he could feel before, creeping into his bones down his spine. And when Jimmy took a seat in front of him, he gave Jeff a confused look, like he had no idea was who he was. And Jeff, for a moment, was glad. Maybe he had time to get out. But he wasn't just going to end it there. Not turn back after he took the leap. He needed to land on the other side...

"Who're you?" Jimmy asked, his gruff voice, still the same it always was. Nothing was gonna change about him. Not his beard, his height, his weight or his looks. Not even Jail could help Jimmy with his looks. Not even jail could change this man.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Jeff said. He was _extremely_ surprised at the calm in his voice.

Jimmy squinted against the glass and suddenly, realization hit his eyes.

"Jeffy."

Jeff flinched slightly but regained a slight composure. "Yeah, it's me."

"What the hell are ya doin' here, kid?" Jimmy said.

"You need to answer some questions for me." Jeff said, leaning forward.

Suddenly, he felt like a man...

But that was because he was a kid, dealing with a man's problem.

"Well, I want my lawyer here first." Jimmy joked. Jeff actually found himself laughing, because that was what Jimmy was good at. Making you feel down one minute and then on top of the world the next. Jeff could feel that little spark he felt when he was 12, that maybe, just maybe, Jeff was the son Jimmy always wanted. But Jeff let that feeling fade and asked the first question.

"Why did you feel the need to hit me?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and answered without even the slightest bit of concern or emotion. "Because that's what I'm good at. Taking my emotions out on other people. Like you, you're brother, you're sister and you're mother."

Jeff looked at him, with a look of an insane person. But I guess, that's not too surprising. Jeff's had an insane life.

"Do you even feel remorse?"

"No."

"Yeah, well I do."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. Jeff wasn't that little kid he could push around anymore. His step-son was a man. And for once, Jeff's courage and anger mixed and he felt like he was in _control_. So he leaned forward and gave a look that may have resembled Blaine's when he was in shock and in disbelief and angry, like that time he was angry at Kurt for questioning him finding out who he was.

"You may not _care_ about this, but I'm traumatized because of you. You've ruined my life. I don't have a dad. I've never had a dad and because of you, I might have never know what _real_ love is. Do you take accomplishment in knowing that you've ruined someone's life?"

"Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm not. I'm just stating the facts. The facts that landed you right where you belong."

"Don't push me kid!"

"Oh so now I'm "_kid_", right? Not "Jeffy", the son you claimed you've always wanted."

"STOP IT!" Jimmy yelled. But through the glass, Jimmy couldn't do anything. Jeff pulled back his chair, and rose to his full height and his body shook.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Jeff said, with a deadly tone in him. Jeff could tell Jimmy was scared now. His height, which was a well half a foot over Jimmy's, was intimidating. And Jimmy knew it."You can't fuck with me or my emotions anymore, so you know what?_ Have fun._"

"Doing what?" Jimmy asked, as if he was feeling ridiculous, instead of angry.

"Rotting in here, for the next 40 years to life, you asshole. And enjoy yourself. Knowing that these walls are all you're ever gonna see. And that I am living, breathing proof that karma is really a bitch because where I'm going, is no where near as bad as where you are. Have a nice life, Jim."

And with that Jeff walked away. But then, as the security guard opened the door, he heard a slamming of fist against a glass. Jimmy was standing now, his fist pounding against the unbreakable glass. He looked angry and the security guard was hauling him away. "YOU BETTER RUN KID! YOUR MOTHER WAS A WHORE!"

"You know..." Jeff shouted back. "I'D VERY MUCH LIKE TO TELL HER THAT BUT SHE'S DEAD."

And with that, Jeff took a defiant step in the right direction...

* * *

><p>On his way out, Jeff ran into the same woman as before.<p>

"Oh, Lordie..." she said, then she looked at his face. "You're not nearly as white as I thought you were!"

Jeff laughed and stopped to talk to her. "I did it. I've found closer... and apparently the blood that needed to be in my face."

She laughed and Jeff thought he could never hear a happier sound. "Well congrats, Honey. Now go! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOUR WHITE BUTT BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>Jeff jumped into his car and looked at the time. It would take him about 6 hours to get back to Westerville, if he sped again, but he thought maybe he could take his time.<p>

But then he realized that wasn't an option.

He needed to get to Quinn and sing his heart out next to the girl he loved...


	14. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Part Twelve

Quinn was on the verge of a mental breakdown, although, nobody saw it. She was sitting at the table in a small cafe that Mr. Schuester seemed to rent out for the entire afternoon and half of the night. It was a place that was small, quaint and quite; a place to have a little show for anybody who walked in. She watched as Rachel bossed around everybody else on how to set up and what they were doing wrong and right.

Quinn had finally had enough and, in a _very_ snappy voice, she said, "Rachel, why don't you SHUT UP and DO IT YOURSELF if you're so _adamant_ about it being done right.  
><em>Sto<em>p bossing everyone around!"

Rachel and everybody stopped to look at her and then Kurt said, "Yeah, Rachel! Stop being annoying and just enjoy yourself!"

And that was finally when Quinn snapped. She got up out of her chair with a screech and was about to punch a table when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around, ready to hit anything, but her faced softened dramatically when she saw Nick's face.

"Now Butterfly," Nick started with her, "That attitude of yours is going to get you nowhere in life. You need to just relax."

"You know you're my fallout plan right?" she stammered quickly. But Nick just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know that." he smiled and laughed. "I'm kinda used to being Plan B. With plans, with friends, with girls."

Quinn felt slightly sad at the thought of Nick always being chosen second because Nick was honestly the guy that any girl would be lucky to date, if they could keep up. And then something in her snapped immediately.

"I have to introduce you to someone." Quinn said quickly and grabbed Nick's hand. Nick practically flew across the room as Quinn made her way over to the only girl that Quinn could ever think would fit Nick. And she couldn't believe that she hadn't realized this before.

Quinn was making her way over to Sam and his singing partner, who Quinn happened to meet and like quite a lot. It was Sam's god-sister. She was absolutely perfect for Nick. Everything he could ever want, in one person.

Quinn remembered when she first met the girl. They had instantly clicked and she was gentle, sweet, made Quinn laugh and remained nice to Quinn, even after her and Sam broke up.

"Hey Dai!"

The girl with lightly curled dirty-blonde hair, hazel-green eyes, and a perfect smile looked up at Quinn. She put down the book she was engrossed in and looked up at Quinn.

"Hi Quinn!" she squealed and she looked from Quinn, over to Nick, who was kind of stunned by her appearance. Not only did she seem very, very beautiful to him, but she also had on a dress that showed maybe she was a bit of a free-spirit, her aroma smelt like apples and she didn't have any makeup on at all, even though she may have needed coverup. Nick thought that this girl was what he was looking for.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my friend Nick has no idea about Lima heights or what in the world is going on here and I thought, while I went to go settle something, you could let him know about all the Glee Club members...?"

"Of course!" she said. She stood up to her full height, which was only an inch or two shorter than Nick, and stuck out her hand. "My name is Dai. Like "to_day_" or "yester_day_". All that good jazz."

He took her hand, with a big smile on his face. "My name is Nick. It's _wonderful_ to meet you."

**(A/N: I'm really sorry! I had to include myself because Curt Mega's so cute and if I can't have Riker, I want Curt because he's just so fricken' adorable. (: )**

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should step outside, Quinn." Nick had said to her, as he watched her hyperventilate as Rachel went up with one of her dads, who Quinn was surprised to say, kept up very well with Rachel.<p>

"I think you're right."

Quinn quickly got up and walked over to the door, in the heels she felt taller but also like she could tip over any second from feeling sick and dizzy. As soon as she was outside, she gripped her stomach tight and clenched her throat _hard_. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her! She thought he atleast _cared_ about her.

But she could not technically blame him. After Nick had said where Jeff had went, Quinn was almost sure that all the blood in her bones ran dry and she was about to faint at that moment. But she caught herself and said, "Oh."

_Fucking_ "_Oh_" .

She clutched her stomach tighter. Her breaths were coming out in little strains as she imagined what could have happened at that Jail and everything that could have went down.

She leaned her back and head to rest against the wall and took deep breaths, calming herself soothingly.

"Em-em." a voice said and Quinn quickly looked up infront of her. Standing there, in front of her with a single rose, was Jeff.

She let out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding and he watched her as she stood there, mouth agape.

"I fixed myself now. I don't feel broken anymore." Jeff said. "I told... I told him that he was gonna rot in there, and that he can't... the memory of what he did isn't gonna haunt me anymore... it's gonna haunt him."

Jeff felt his knees ready to give out and his voice cracked but he stood strong infront of Quinn, as if she was holding him upright. He looked into her eyes and she finally leaned herself off the wall and took a step towards him, half-disbelieving, half-relieved.

"I didn't..." there were tears in her eyes, "I didn't think you would come... I MEAN... I prayed you would but I just thought I-"

"I could never not come, Quinn." he said, grabbing her hand and wrapping her fingers around the rose and releasing. "I love you too much."

Quinn nodded. "I love you t-"

But she was interrupted by Jeff's lips pressed against hers, so hard and so passionate, that she felt dizzy and weak. His hands were placed firmly at the side of her face and pressed into her more, wanting her to know that he really did love her and he could now _tell_ her that. Something about the kiss seemed so perfect and in time.

"Awww! That _was_ cute!"

Both Quinn and Jeff turned to see Nick standing at the door, a smiling Dai in front of him.

"I told you it would be. It's an adorable story, I've got to tell you all about it!" Nick said, as he grabbed Dai's hand and led her back inside. He winked at Jeff as he went back inside.

"Who-"

"Nick's future girlfriend."

And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and flung herself into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Next up we have our very own Quinn with her special guest, Jeff."<p>

Both Quinn and Jeff stood up and walked on stage. Quinn grabbed the mic up front and Jeff took his seat at the piano bench. Quinn moved her mic next to the piano, at the opposite end. Quinn smiled warmly at Jeff and she said, "Hi, our song is Good To You by Marianna's Trench."

Then, without even giving it a second thought, Jeff was singing the first part.

_"Everyone's around No words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_  
><em>And I know this isn't enough I still don't measure up <em>

_And I'm not prepared, _

_sorry is never there when you need it _

_And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone"_

Then Quinn harmonized in.

_And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you (I, would_)

Then Quinn took a deep breath and sang her part.

_I thought I saw a sign'_  
><em>Somehwere bewteen the lines <em>

_Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want _

_Well I still have your letter _

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_ Who I really am _

_And who I've become_

Then the both of them sang for the rest of the song.

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone _

_And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, _

_and I'd be so good to you_

_(Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh etc.)_

_Yeaahhhh, yeahhh_

_I, I, would._

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone _

_And I do Want you to know I think you'd be good to me _

_And I'd be so good to you _

_I'd be good to you _

_I'd be good to you _

_I'd be good to you _

_I'd be so good to you _

_I'd be good to you _

_I'd be good to you _

_I'd be good to you _

_I'd be so good to you_.

When they finished, they stood standing next to each other. Rachel's face was in awe at hearing Quinn hit the notes she did. She never thought Quinn would have been able to do that.

Before Quinn new what was happening, Jeff had the mic. "Hi! My names Jeff. Quinn is my girlfriend and I love her because, with both the past we have," he looked back at her,

"We're perfect for each other. We're _good_ for each other. And I hope we will be for a long time."


	15. Butterfly: Quinn and Jeff: Epilogue

Suddenly, a week later, Jeff and Quinn were right back where they started.

"It sucks that the winter is almost here. The garden's going to die out."

"But regrow again in the Spring." Quinn said.

Their current position was laying under the big willow tree, with Quinn's head laying against Jeff's arm, as they both looked up into the tree. If you looked carefully, you could see little patches of the sky through the branches. The sky had been a great blue color, clear of all clouds, with a sun that shed just enough heat to not need a jacket.

"I think that Puck and Lauren are going to make fun of you forever since you made that comment about how much you love me. They're never going to let you live it down."

"Not that I need to even be reminded," Jeff said, "But, it would be nice to be reminded by somebody else all the time how much I do love you."

A few seconds went by and then Quinn said, "Did you have to be that corny though?"

"Ugh!" Jeff faked a groan. "Here we go again with the blah, blah, blah-"

"Stop!"

"...and the blah, 'you embarrassed me', blah blah-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Quinn squealed putting a hand over his mouth. "I thought it was sweet and kind of you."

"Thank you."

"...And also really brave." she said.

Jeff sighed, content with no words from then on. He didn't want to hear about how brave he was or how much she thought he was brave, when in reality, she was the brave one. It was because of her, he even _considered_ the thought of going to confront his past. That he even slightly made the notion of going to fix things. Without her bravery or strength, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her. Without him falling in love, he'd still be stuck in a black hole, with no way of getting out.

But isn't that what love is. Love is brave. Love is fair. Love is powerful. Love rest in the hands of someone else, ready for you to take before you even know what you're accepting. Something so strong, you don't know what it is when it hits you. Something so unexpected, it makes you do things that you never thought to do before. It helps you along the way. It helps you out of those dark places.

The only way that people can be strong, is with the help of others. That's why love is spread between two people. Because the more people you have, the more strength you have.

"Nobody's brave like you." he whispered back.

Quinn smiled. She couldn't deem that not true. She couldn't think of anyone who's done anything even remotely brave to what she's done. She can't remember doing anything braver in her life.

What you think they're both referring to, is Quinn giving her child away and handling the drama of what comes with it. But, my dear reader, that is in no way what either of them means or what I am conveying.

The thought of why they were both so brave, was the fact that they had allowed someone in. That they had allowed someone to love them and they both opened their hearts to love the other back.

And that, is what bravery really is.

"Hey Butterfly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you brought Kurt to Dalton that day."

Jeff's butterfly smiled at him. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Oh. my. glee.<p>

I can't believe this is actually finished and that I actually had the nerve to finish something. And it's my first story.

To everyone who reviewed and kept me going on writing this story, I love you. I really do. When I got my first few reviews, I was almost pratically in tears, it was so wonderful. So thank you all so much.

And to future readers who have just finished this story, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you thought it wonderful. (:

Love you all.

~Dai x33


End file.
